Alien: Metamorphosis
by The Varajan
Summary: A normal boy is caught and experimented on much like Ripley. The aim: Turn him into the first succesful human alien hybrid to originate from a human rather than alien base. Will he lose his sense of humanity because of the change, will he lose himself?
1. Prologue

**I know the prologue is kinda gives out the story in a nutshell, but remember, Sergio is talking to an audience and he isint going to give out all the details of the story right then and there. This is a very good book (or so I've been told) so please R&R I really want to know what you think. Please Enjoy and as always...here's a cookie!**

**_Readers! I will slowly re-edit the story to make it more reader friendly and to fine tune it. By the time the people who have this on alert receive the updated message I would have edited the entire story and added an EPILOGUE. I hope you enjoy Metamorphosis 1.5._**

**Prologue**

The sun was setting, the sky was amber and mauve, it wore a myriad of fiery colors. The little ones and the rest were lounging around in the small alcove on top of our little mountain, nestled between thick, leafy, alien foliage. The jungle, as opposed to most day, was usually steamy and full of life. But now, after what had happened, everything seemed to be going to sleep, somehow as if everything and everyone knew what had been going on and were resting after and exhausting ordeal, like after a war.

_-__Indeed, there had been a war of sorts. You see, I am a Xenomorph, named Sergio. But I didn't start out as one. I'm pretty sure you are confused as to what I mean. I'll __try to sum it up for you in a way you can understand. _

_-__Lets__ see….._

_-__I was born as a human __being,__ my parents were from the planet __Carkalo__. We were trying to get away from the war in a civilian ship there but things didn't go out way after we entered into the hibernation capsules._

_-__Some mercenaries caught our ship and sent us into a massive laboratory ship or some shit for the military. There, my parents died, they were impregnated as hosts with __facehuggers__. I was the youngest and healthiest of the lot and the scientists decided to try a new approach as to their experiments with me. They took out some of my blood and at a molecular level they reconstructed my DNA. In a sense, they drew the sketch of what I was to become and what I am__ now._

_-Bastards  
_

_-__They had failed miserably with their experiments in combining a human with a xenomorphic DNA. They were using some lady as a host, apparently she died and they cloned her and messed around with their DNA like they did with me. They made her look like a human but with xenomorphic characteristics. Her name was Ripley, she was kind of scary but we got along ok. _

_-__The scientists basically__ wanted to have__ my body change into a Xenomorph hybrid. They introduced me into a holding cell with one of the Hive's members in another next to me. __I was surprised that the Xenomorph was not aggressive, rather curious instead. I was horrified as they opened the bars separating us and let her in with me. She was a praetorian, named Sky, praetorians are all females, __and are in a sense "princesses" rather than "queens" if you catch my meaning. You see, in my "spare time" as their guinea pig, the scientists allowed me to go through their databases. The alien life cycle and the organism in itself is a really interesting thing. Little did I know the shattering stomach aches and the feeling of my skin crawling was not a sickness but my body taking to the DNA as I became one of them. _

_-__Sky followed me around the cell as I ran away from her into corners and behind the pillars. She stayed away from me sniffing my pheromones and she seemed confused at first but later on she mock attacked me. I ended up trying to fight her as...well...I had to give it a shot, to try to survive. She later on followed me around the cell making me run in terror from her to one end to the other. I swear, I think she was smiling, seeing me__ the poor 17 year old human boy run away from her terrified._

_-__Anyway, after she was bored playing with me, she took a nap, or stayed awake__I don't know. And __after that __I was let out of the prison. After a few more tests I was placed in the cell again, but instead of being placed in with Sky, I was placed in with an egg. Knowing well what was to follow I was rightly dismayed, I wanted to die rather than being subjected to the death that was before me._

_-__The egg to my __surprise,__ didn't do anything. I even strayed close enough to it to touch it. Nothing happened. I was let out again. I noticed that night while taking a shower that I __didn't smell__ like myself, I smelt; different. That's when the stomach aches and the crawling skin started to get worse. _

_-__To my great dismay I began to lose my hair the following day. I was proud of it, I let it grow longer, and had managed to make it manageable and soft rather than letting it resemble and feel like hay._

_-__In two days after that I was placed into the worst position anyone in the galaxy could find themselves in; a lone, unarmed human, in a Xenomorph hive._

_-__I crawled around without making a sound, trying to find a duct or somewhere to escape__ or hide, or both__. I did find one, only to find myself face to face with a member of the hive, which I had the misfortune to spook by sneaking up on. The creature latched onto me and dragged me to the Queen. I was __horrified,__ I had the warrior who caught me with __its__ second mouth aimed at my neck, two drones snarling at me and Sky amongst the eggs staring at me. The Queen was fully alert at the whole scene, from when I was dragged in, to when I was brought to the eggs in front of her. She cocked her head to the __side,__ carefully she nudged the eggs in confusion. They weren't reacting __to my presence. She cocked her head to mine, I was wishing she would just kill me, as I stared down her maw. My head was a fat grape to her mouth in comparison. She then backed off. I presume she was sniffing me, as she nudged the top of her eyeless face through my bald head and then leaned back on her black throne of chitin. The warrior and the drones then backed off. I sat there for a moment wondering what the hell was going on. And if you think that was strange to me, you haven't seen anything yet._

_-__I remained in the hive for a week__. During which time, my teeth and nails fell out, my ears followed suit, my skin became waxy and I was ravenous all the time. The doctors dropped meat daily through a special lift, I was the last to eat; always. The hive __members ganged up on me in hissing me away as the food was__ dropped. I had to wait until, the Queen, then until Sky was finished, the__n__ warriors and drones. I would get the scraps, but on most days the hive members would simply not be hungry and let me stuff myself. At the end of the week I was overwhelmingly __sleepy,__ I laid down in my corner and went to sleep._

_-__I woke up after I had a nightmare about soldiers hunting me back in my home planet, I heard a woman's voice calling out to me to wake up, I obeyed, __it__ sounded like a mother's voice. As I woke I couldn't see anything too well. I tried to move around but couldn't, I __tried__ smashing out only to bump my head on the wall of something hard, but it didn't hurt. I smashed my head out of the chrysalis I was in after a few tries. I was avidly surprised the I had been moved from my corner to the front of the __queen .__ She lowered herself to my eye level and sniffed __me,__ she began to speak to me in my mind. I also began to hear the voices of all the other ones that were around me. The three drones and the warrior were curious about me._

_-__Welcome to the family._

_-__I found my body had changed over the past two weeks that I was asleep. I was a full blown Xenomorph now. I couldn't form words for normal human speech anymore, but I could see and read like a human. __Those first few days were weird._

_-__All in all the scientists lost control of the other members of another hive on the same ship. We took the opportunity to escape as I knew how to mess around with the wires at the doors. And of the small lift since no one was at their stations__ in order to prevent any escape__. I took a large cargo hold ship and got everyone of the hive inside. We escaped to this jungle planet. But the crap didn't end there. We survived and made our home in this mountain._

_-__There is a race of primitive human looking natives here. They resembled the Aztecs from Earth to some degree. They didn't worship us like the Queen said some did, a long time ago. They tried to hunt us but to no avail. Whilst we enjoyed ourselves in our new environment, playing, building stuff as I showed them how. _

_-__They showed up._

_-__Some hunters that I had heard about, not humans, aliens. They had plasma guns and spears. We named them Predators as they are our only real threats. A detachment of marines from our space ship that had managed to get away also landed on the planet, our hive had to fight both of them._

_-__We came out on top thankfully. But not without losing dear members of the family, it's funny how I've let go of my view of myself as a human. I'm happy here. I don't __miss __my grandma, or my friends, or my girlfriend, or my family for that matter. I'm happy here. _

_-My name is Sergio Alexander Grants.__ I am part of the Hive._

_-But I suppose you might want to hear about how I came to be since you are listening?_

_-Lets see..._

_-Ah yes, it all started..._

**I hope this story is to your liking. Please take the time to post some reviews, I think ****its**** good material for a Saga, let me know if you do too, because I'm not too sure if others would like it. And if you are wondering where I got some terms such as praetorians; go to Wikipedia and check out the Xenomorph Morphology and branch page. It was very helpful, considering that I was an Alien junky (ONLY XENOMORPHS NOT FLYING SAUCERS) since I was four.**


	2. Dreams

**Dreams:**

Sergio woke up in a cold sweat. His vision was foggy and overwhelmed by the intense light over him. His entire body was stiff and groggy as if from a deep sleep. Everything shot back to him. His planet's war; a planet called Carkalo, his family and girlfriend's family getting on the ship, getting into the cryotube and then darkness.

-_The subject is awake._

_-Place him in with the other one. We're done here._

The boy looked around groggily, he could make out the silhouettes of two scientists and their characteristic white lab aprons. He felt a strange tingle in his arm, he tried to move only to find that he was tied down. He didn't feel afraid though, he knew but didn't word it in his mind or mouth that he must have been heavily drugged. As his vision cleared a bit he could make out a strange chemical in a bag being dripped into his system via syringe. He felt weird, his stomach was squirming and his whole body felt like it was crawling, insides, skin and all. Darkness swept over him again.

During his sleep he felt like a slime was enveloping him. A strange cold, but not an oppressive cold was swirling around him. It was pleasant . He could hear a low and powerful rumble, like a breath being drawn. It was unnerving.

When he woke again, he found he was in a lively room, but obviously a prisoner's room. He was covered in a coarse but warm blanket, and his head was resting on a familiar lap. When he focused his eyes upward they met with Tear's. The deep, vibrant, green eyes of his girlfriend were as bright as ever, but the clear skin around them was puffy and red, she had been crying.

-_Hi_

_-Hi_

_-Are you ok?_

Sergio flexed his body, it was still a little stiff and groggy.

-_Yes, I'm ok._

_-You had me really __worried,_she sniffed clearing her stuffy nose.

-_Where are we? _Asked Sergio while sitting up.

Tear rubbed her eyes and sighed. She explained what had happened. Some mercenaries had taken their ship whilst they were in their cryotubes. They had been sold to some military laboratory ship, or something of the sort. She hadn't seen their parents. The two of them were alone in their room. Both of them were dead scared. The officers had explained to her something that Sergio could have told her himself. They were experimenting with him. To what extent or what purpose was classified. It was a small mercy that both were allowed to sleep in the same room. Sergio peered outside the room only to be glared at by two armed guards, he slinked back into the room. Tear was quietly singing a lullaby that her mother had taught her, about gladiators and how they saved a princess from harm.

Sergio found it heartbreaking, Tear was a mature girl for her age, only sixteen. But she was acting somewhat like a frightened youngling. To his mind he had to be strong, for her. To keep her mind at some point of ease, if he panicked it would only make things worse. To be truthful to himself he acknowledged that he was scared shitless too. The pair didn't speak at all that night, both just laid down on their beds to try and rest. Sergio was surprised when Tear quietly got out of her bed and tip toed to his. She snuggled into his chest and promptly fell asleep.

Sergio felt a feeling of dread snaking its way up his spine. What if they had done or where going to do something to her? His mind involuntarily flew back and pulled memories from the recesses of his mind. He grinned thinking about how he met Tear, they knew each other as infants.

When Sergio was five he met her in a nursery while their parents worked. He was only a year older than her and found all of those younger than him to be irritably loud. She however was quiet and rarely spoke. He had seen her a few times but had never spoken to her. He first made contact when some boys his age were bullying her around by tossing her stuffed dragon around not letting her have it. She was whimpering and almost crying as she ran as fast as her little legs would allow to each of them as one tossed the dragon to another. If there was one thing Sergio couldn't stand, it was people hurting other weaker than them, in essence; bullies. He knocked one of the boys down and the kid scrapped his knee and started to cry. Sergio paid no mind to this and took Tear's hand and dragon and shepherded her away. He found it weird that after that, she always followed him everywhere and mimicked him, even though she never spoke.

She came out of her shell as she got older and started to speak. She and he were inseparable, and even when they were in that awkward stage of life when boys are convinced that girls have a parasite called "cooties", in his book, Tear didn't have them. And she didn't think he was icky. She took him everywhere to do everything. All whilst they held each other's hands.

Both were admitted into the same school and high school. They were good students and one compensated for the other's faults, for example; Tear excelled in math and science but came up short in history and literature. Sergio was the opposite, he could write an excellent thesis on a historical book but can't solve an equation to save his life. They helped each other in these bits and both held good averages. Sergio had asked her if she'd like to come with him to every school dance and surprise, surprise she was always happy to come with him. At age twelve and eleven they both noticed that they act like a couple and therefore accepted that they are indeed a couple and have been together ever since. She was always sweet and well behaved much like him but she was very austere and reserved, unlike Sergio who is very affectionate and free about being affectionate.

Sergio stayed up for an hour, rifling through memories they shared throughout their childhoods. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin against his, the warmth of her flesh, her sweet palpable smell. He had always been taught to be independent. To be strong, he had to be. Their planet Carkalo was on the brink of yet another war, he even as a child was no stranger to death. He always sensed how kind Tear is and how incapable she is of hurting someone else. And because of that he has always been fiercely protective of her. He had to protect her, her very parents had asked this of him as a young boy, he was frightened that he would never be able to, now seeing their current situation.

He eventually fell asleep. His mind wandered somewhere strange. Tunnels covered in a strange, hard chitin that had a malicious black color. It was warm and steamy, he felt afraid, there was something in the tunnels that did not belong. He ran through the tunnels and saw some bony figures form up behind him. They were as black as the chitin, he couldn't see them too well. They were blurry but he knew they were friends. No fear coarse through his body as the two skeletal beings followed. As he reached an open room he heard an ear shattering shrill scream coming from a black compilation of bone and strange body shapes that seemed suspended in a web of black chitin. Before he could focus on what exactly it was that it was. He woke with a quiet gasp.

Once again he met with Tear's green eyes, her mouth was a little open in a grin.

_-Nightmare?_ She asked him

_-No, just a really weird dream._ He said trying not to worry her.

She shot him a very affectionate look and backed into him as to spoon. Sergio found this a little odd, she had never done this before, Tear who is always so proper and well behaved. He thought about how she looked at him for a while more, there was something behind that look, words behind her grin. But she didn't say anything. His eyes focused on her again when she looked back at him and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was longer than usual, she held his face to hers and slipped her tongue in his mouth. This was really, really unlike her. She finally pulled out and smirked at him.

_-I love you._ She said, before she snuggled back into position.

Sergio smiled and said; _I love you too._

There was something behind how she said it. Something strange about it. Not like she usually said it, but like she really meant it. Something special, Sergio couldn't explain it or place it into words. But she and he were bonded together, now more than ever.

**Any reviews or critiques please post them on reviews. Happy New Year!!!!!**


	3. The Truth

**For all the readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter FYI sorry that I forgot. This chapter is rated PG 15-18 I guess, for some sexuality. **

**The Truth**

The next day Sergio was taken to another lab. They didn't do anything, save taking a sample of his blood, and placing it in a machine. A series of images of his DNA slinked on screen. He could see that much from the small evaluation area they kept him in. Afterwards that they came back, he began to ask them questions about what they were doing. They ignored him as they took up a syringe that he recognized to be for drawing tattoos. There were a number of scalpels on a small tray near him. He thought about trying to take one of them hostage. But the three armed guards who were near him armed with automatic M-37 pulse rifles were a good deterrent. After a few more blood samples they drew up some charts and let him go to the cafeteria. Not before they outfitted him with a pair of weird looking magnetic boots and marking him under the forearm with the number 36. The guards told him that the boots would show where he was at all times and they would stick to the floor if he misbehaved. When he got to the cafeteria, which was open and immaculate, there was one woman sitting in a table alone, with three guards nearby.

Her hands were bound by a pair of sleek looking cuffs. She had very pale skin and black hair that had a dark, almost opaque hue of crimson, with matching eyes. Her nails were sharp and black and she had a quietness about her. Like a child learning how to use a fork. She was in fact struggling with the eating utensils. He was served some generic food which was hard for him to identify, it smelled like chili but in a paste form. He walked to the woman's table and sat, without making a sound. She shot him a glance, then went back to her food. Sergio wasn't sure how to start the conversation, but to his relief Tear showed up and sat next to him, she was also outfitted with the same type of boot. "Who's this?" she asked him, eagerly digging into her food, Sergio smiled, ever since she was a child, Tear always had a taste for military cuisine. "I don't know. What's your name?" he asked the woman, she looked Tear over and stared at both of them, her eyes focused in an instant as if remembering her name, "Ripley". Tear offered to shake her hand, Ripley stared at the soft hand a little confused, not sure what to do, he raised her hand a bit and was a little surprised when Tear latched onto hers and gave her an affectionate shake. "I'm Tear Albatross, this is my boyfriend; Sergio Grants", Ripley smiled slightly at the pair, "They are doing something to you aren't they?" asked Sergio trying to start off a conversation, Ripley didn't nod but her eyes said yes, most of her expressions were silent but one could pick up on what she meant. "They are trying to change you" she said plainly staring at him, "What do you mean?" asked Tear, concern crawling into her head, "They are trying to change you into one of them…..I can smell it, it's feint but I can smell it", said Ripley plainly. Tear shot Sergio a look of concern "Are they doing something to you?" she said, then noticed the small band aid on his arm, Sergio nodded, "What do you mean one of them?" he asked. Ripley smiled wickedly, "Ask them for permission to see room 336" she said before quieting up grinning. "Tear, you've been left alone yes?" asked Sergio, Tear nodded, "She's next most likely" said Ripley again. "For what?" asked Tear concern digging a deeper root. Ripley finished her water and got up leaving the tray on the table, Tear and Sergio without saying anything looked at each other and decided to follow her.

Through the eerie passages of the ship, there were guards everywhere. The ship itself looked like it was alive with it's breathing pipes and tubes. In front of room, 336 Ripley bopped the button outside, the door slid open and then she left without saying anything. The kids went inside minding the guards outside and inside the room. Amongst the tables and endless machines was a doctor with his hair sleeked and tied back who didn't wear the characteristic mask of the scientists. He glanced at them and then went back to his chart, "Ah children, so nice of you to visit. I assume Ripley led you here?", "Yes" answered Sergio, Tear looked around and latched onto his hand. "Come, I have something to show you" he said walking to a panel with a window, the kids reluctantly came to the window and looked in. Both of them almost fell back as a macabre, eyeless creature jolted to the window. It was bony and skeletal, it hissed madly at both of them. "Not to worry kids, its safely contained" said the scientist, "What in the hell is that?!" almost yelled Sergio, "That is a Xenomorph. We're experimenting with them" answered the scientist almost admiring the creature, "How so?" asked Sergio staying well away from the window. Tear was latched to his side behind him, she was terrified. "Oh, some complex cross breeding. By the way my name is William, we'll be getting to know each other very well in the coming days" he said with a casual tone, "Feel free to check out the databases on the Xenomorphs. I think some knowledge or just something to keep you two busy will do you some good" he said scribbling away on his chart.

Tear glanced on a large computer on a desk nearby and sat on the chair looking at the scientist and the creature. It seemed to be ok to use the computer. She went to the root menu with Sergio hovering protectively over her, "Check under specimens and morphology" said William without even looking at them. Tear opened the folders, her eyes widened, there were almost a hundred documents on each folder. She nodded as Sergio whispered to her "Find out if you can access any information on our parents and Ripley….and me", she closed the two files and began searching. Sergio as to try and distract the scientist walked over to him to try and chat, he began with the subject that would most likely hold his concentration. "Ripley told me you are trying to change me into one of them, I assume you mean one of these?" he said, William nodded, "We're trying, and the tests are going well" he said almost cheerfully, Sergio felt a massive amount of dread crawl from his deepest bowels strait to his heart. He felt a certain degree of violation, who could these people do this to him? "Am I changing?" he asked, "No, we injected you with a chemical that will in layman's terms; loosen the slots of your DNA, so we can manipulate them tomorrow. It takes 24 hours to completely do its job. And we are not taking any chances as your predecessors displayed massive levels of mutation and psychosis due to taking said chances" said William, Sergio felt like he was about to cry, he wanted to kill these people so badly. By all means he would attack them and let himself be killed, but Tear…..what would become of her? "What are you going to do with Tear?" he asked controlling the rage in his voice, "She's next, after we finish the experiment on you. Which might take a few weeks, we're understaffed so this is a tediously slow project" said William shooting a grin to the creature, the same shifted its attention to Sergio, in an instant it slammed its second mouth into the glass, spooking Sergio who in turn slammed his fist squarely on the section of glass where the creature's face was, the creature flinched. Sergio recoiled painfully, "Damn it that hurt" he thought silently, biting his tongue and stroking his hand. William paid no heed to the boy. "I don't suppose I can convince you to let Tear go?", "No" said William squarely, "Do you know how hard it is to get young subjects?". Sergio had had enough and marched off, Tear glanced at him leaving and almost bolted out of her chair in front of the computer.

She followed pace with Sergio who looked like he was about to pull out his hair. After a few minutes he sat in a corner away from earshot of any guard. Tear walked to him quietly, she was surprised when she looked at his face. He was crying, crying with rage. She could tell what this face meant, there was something he desperately had to do but could do nothing about it. "What's wrong?" she asked sitting next to him and throwing her arm around his shoulders, Sergio looked at her and said, "It's better if you don't know yet", "Tell me" she said trying to smile, Sergio took a deep breath. "They are going to…..what they are going to do to me, I'll let them, I want to keep them away from you", Tear felt a tear escape from her eyes. "I love you" he said to her, "I love you too" she answered almost instantly. She didn't ask him anything else, she sat next to him, comforting him until he calmed down. She hadn't found anything concerning her parents, and nothing about him either. But he knew that, by her silence, he knew.

After he calmed down both came back to the room William was in and voraciously ate all the information that was on the database about the creatures, by the time it was time to turn it in for the night they had only gone through half of the information. They were escorted to their rooms and passed Ripley who made a slight wave at them, being escorted to her room. All the way, Sergio could feel Tear's pulse, it was strong, like she was excited. Something big was on her mind, he figured, but refrained from asking her anything while having the guards nearby. When they reached their room the guards removed their boots.

Sergio told Tear to go ahead and use the shower first. She did so, he had seen her partially naked a few times by accident, but the thought didn't occupy his mind for an instant. He just laid back on his bed looking at the ceiling blankly, he thought about the creature and then pictured himself and Tear looking like them. He concentrated and managed to calm down if only a little. He could hear Tear's footsteps near him, he didn't bother to look, he felt, her getting on the bed with him, she was carefully getting on top of him. When he looked, there they were her same vibrant, vivid green eyes. But they weren't charged with affection, they were charged with something else. When he looked down, his body tensed, she was naked.

"Tear what are yo-" he said before she placed her hand on his mouth. He quieted. She kissed him tenderly on the lips and slowly as if not sure of what she was doing, she took off his shirt. She laid herself on top of him between his legs, she slowly kissed his neck and chest, exploring every single part of his torso. Sergio felt strange, this was Tear, someone he had known forever, what she was doing was unlike her. But to be truthful to himself, he acknowledged that he wanted this, he had wanted this for a long time, but not because she was beautiful it was because he loved her. His hands involuntarily snaked themselves down her back, exploring her body like feelers. She sat on his lap as he sat up. She eased up as she felt he was taking to what she was doing. He stroked her silky, long, pale brown hair like he usually did, she stroked his back like she always did.

Tear backed off and fingered his belt buckle as if asking him if he wanted to go all the way. He smiled involuntarily and stroked her cheek. Both of them lay naked on the bed, he on top of her between her legs, he slipped inside her as she pulled him to her. She gasped slightly for a moment, he stayed perfectly still watching her every expression with warm concern. He wanted to be gentle with her. The instant of pain evaporated and both enjoyed it. Sergio wondered if she was alright sometimes during the intense lovemaking. She as if detecting it, always smiled and looked at him strait in the eyes. Sometimes Sergio felt like she could read his mind.

Sergio held Tear tightly as she and he both crested at the same time. She and he made love fully, without shame, or self-consciousness, just lovingly. He held his body weight up as to not crush her underneath him. He was happy and so was she, he rolled over and laid next to her. Both of them were breathing deeply and were bathed in each other's sweat and scent. Both had lost perception of the time passing by. How much time **had** passed? It could have been forever, or just several hours, or maybe just one. Sergio looked his petite lover over, her small, perk, orb like breasts. Her silky skin and legs. Her hands and her eyes, he had always been proud of the way those eyes looked at him, since the day he met her. "Who knew it would come to this?" he thought, she slid out of bed and tugged his arm towards the shower, he smiled and followed her to take a shower, which indeed turned into a second, more confident, time as they both made love again. Afterwards, after all of it, Sergio and Tear had forgotten everything about their situation. There was nothing except he and her, Sergio didn't fear for tomorrow, she didn't fear for their lives. For a few precious hours, there was only he and her.

**Nice chapter methinks. ****If you liked it or hated it, ****its**** ok…..here's a cookie.**** Please R&R if it takes your fancy.**


	4. Let's Begin

**This chapter I think came out a little blah methinks, it's a little short (due to lack of inspiration) I think this is due to the depressing fact that school for me starts on Thursday and I'm pissed off.**** I apologize for this affront of a blah ****chapter,**** this story has really gotten a lot of hits and interest (360 hits) with just three chapters. So R&R and let me know what you think! Here's a cookie!**

**Let's Begin**

Sergio was taken by the soldiers who drugged him and Tear with ether to the medical bay. He was out cold. The boy was placed on a medical table and strapped to it with bonds. William came by and gazed at his subject with some warmness, Sergio could well indeed prove to be the break he was looking for.

William carefully grasped the syringe containing the Xenomorph DNA genomes and breathed deeply. This was the beginning of what his life's work was amounting to. The black liquid slithered its way from the base of the extractor to the small syringe that was already in Sergio's arm. To William's surprise, Sergio all throughout the injection and assimilation, he remained fast asleep occasionally twitching whist he dreamt. After the injection William and his assistants carefully monitored his DNA's assimilation of the xeno genomes. When the assimilation was complete and in the moment mutation would soon ensue they took a flask of his blood and placed it into a small machine that had a radiation emitter inside it. They had already drawn out the schematic on the main computer of what they wanted him to become. They took bits and pieces of DNA from all sorts of creatures and laboriously over three years prior to this, they had drawn out the genomes for the monstrosity, they simply lacked the opportunity to place this into practice, until now that is.

Hard exoskeleton, three times denser that a queen's own, a pincer like appendage at the end of the tail, poisonous saliva, venom sacs, acid sacs, and an altered frontal lobe that would in theory; allow for telepathic communication.

It all looked well and nice on paper, but they weren't 100 sure that it would work. But they kept one aspect intact; the mind's freewill. Without it, the creature would severely lack any if not all reasoning skills or common sense and would have to be perpetually guided in even the simplest of tests. Erasing memories was also something that had occurred to William as to ensure Sergio's loyalty, but once his mind would begin to take to the changes, his old memories would be erased and passed to the Hive mind and then passed back to him. So keeping Tear as a prisoner and a guinea pig was the course for now, as to keeping him in line.

William took the new vial of black blood and smiled. He looked at his assistants and said; "Let's begin", he waltzed over to the sleeping boy and injected the new blood into the boy who remained asleep. The DNA was to subtly guide the change in the boy's body over the rest of the DNA, all their hopes after more than a decade of work was amounting to this moment. The room was uncomfortably quiet, William hovered over Sergio like a vulture, the assistants feverishly monitored the change. The computer beeped, "Doctor!" one of them said with a happy tone, William looked back in an instant, the young assistant pointed his hand at the screen's update.

_-Subject 36 has been injected with Xenomorph Matriarch Echo's DNA_

_-Subject 36's DNA has commenced assimilation of foreign genome_

_-Subject 36 has successfully bonded with xenomorphic genome _

_- __**Warning**__**100**__ probability of mutation_

_-Subject 36 has been injected with altered blood __and altered sequence of altered sequence of the DNA __of the same_

_-Genomes of subject 36 are__assimilating new DNA sequence_

_-…………….Assimilation of Xenomorph DNA and altered DNA sequence:_

_-__**100**__ Successful…….._

There was a sigh from everyone in the room. Then all smiled, they did it, their experiment was a success, finally, after 35 failures; number 36 had been successful. They all cheered and smiled and congratulated each other on a job well done, only William noticed that Sergio, half conscious, gave him a malicious grin. William didn't mind, his predecessors, in fact, everyone even his research team, disliked him. While some might consider him seedy and unsavory, he thought of himself as a student of science, he was stronger than most and did what was needed, no matter what the cost.

Sergio was monitored for the rest of the day, his body was making the necessary preparations for its new DNA, in essence; it was getting ready to reflect on the outside what was on the inside. The boy was somewhat awake when he was taken back to Tear who cradled him protectively, she was worried sick after both were knocked out by the guards, she had no idea where they had taken him or what had happened to him. She cuddled him happily, he although groggy and nauseous couldn't help but smile, Tear was always there for him, no matter what. This fact was eclipsed however by the fact he was going to change, his mind began to race.

_-Am I really going to turn into a monster?_

_-What about Tear….._

_-If this worked on me it'll work on her….._

_-If…__No….__.When I change……what will __Tear__ think?_

_-Will she be afraid of me?_

_-Idiot! Of course she will be…._

_-I love her so much……_

_-If you love something set it free….__phf__….._

_-I never thought I'd find myself saying that……_

_-I suppose the guy or lady who said that wasn't in my position……_

_-William, the guards…..I have no doubt they will use Tear to keep me in line…._

_-I have to figure out a way to kill them and set Tear free…._

_-Ripley….Ripley can help methinks_

_-She hates the guards and William….._

Sergio opened his eyes and looked straight at Tear who was cradled in his arm, sleeping. A single tear slipped from his eyes, hate seethed in his stomach, his pulse quickened. He began to fantasize almost involuntarily that he was one of those things in the lab and was hunting William in the base. He tore William in two, impaled him, maimed him, tore out his throat, disemboweled him, none of these things seemed fitting enough. He wanted to do something to William that was both terrifying and excruciatingly painful, something that would drive him mad with pain and only after he had extracted the last delicious drop of pain, when he had William literally begging for death, would he finally and slowly kill him.

His eyes widened in surprise; he had never had thoughts like these before he realized. Sergio had killed a few people back home, but that was different, that was war and he beat himself up over having killed those people, and he was over it now, he never wanted to hurt anyone. The feeling was stronger than him, he **wanted** to kill everyone, he wanted to hurt everyone, he wanted, he needed to protect Tear. He dismissed the thought as an effect of consequence, he was being experimented on and they were going to do the same to Tear, in turn he wanted to kill them.

He gazed at Tear once more, and looked at her with some anger swelling up inside him.

_-I won't let them hurt you…._

_-I __**will **__not …….I'd rather die than let them do to you what they are doing to me…._

_-I'd rather die……_

_-I want to die….._

_-I'll see what happens….. __maybe__ fate will be kind enough to kill me in the attempt, but not before you are safe…._

_-I love you…._

_-Don't forget…_


	5. The HalfBreed

**I'm so sorry about the massive wait! I had to deal with a few things but I will be adding chapters soon and more often now. One other note, could any of you take the time to review please, the book had over 800 hits and just four chapters but just 12 reviews (kind of a big gap eh?). Any reviews are greatly ****appreciated,**** I'm just really hungry for any kind of feedback and suggestions. Here's a cookie!**

**The Half-Breed**

Sergio was in hell. He was taken from Tear again after a few days and was in a sealed room with the one thing he was afraid of the most; a Xenomorph egg. Over the past few days he was allowed some form of freedom with Tear, they would explore the ship within certain bounds, read what they were allowed about the xenos and chat with Ripley who eyed Sergio oddly almost constantly. Sergio asked her about it the day before he was taken here, she told him that he was going to change, he smelled differently already she said.

Sergio looked at the egg and trembled, he knew how the eggs worked and as soon as the egg caught a whiff of his breath, it would open and he knew what would follow next. This was not what he was planning, to die whilst birthing a creature from his entrails. He remained still as stone and breathing shallowly as he stared at the egg over twenty feet from him. To his surprise, when he relaxed thinking that he was doomed as they were not going to let him out until he was impregnated, even though this didn't make too much sense as they wanted to experiment with him, he let go and relinquished his desire to live.

The egg didn't move.

He stepped closer, noticing the translucent base of the egg, and just making out the silhouette of his executioner, anxiety struck him like an electrified prodding rod. He stepped closer and lightly tapped the side of the egg while saying "Cmon!". The egg still didn't move or react, the creature inside slept peacefully. He was confused, the egg should have opened, why wasn't it reacting to him? Oh, yeah, he was changing, perhaps Ripley had some kind of connection to the egg itself. Sergio concluded from his vivid imagination that Ripley must be one of them in some way. He thought of what Ripley was, a human and xeno hybrid that still looked human. That wasn't so bad. He doubted that this was to be his fate still.

After a few moments of staying in plain contact with the egg in the corrupted copper colored room he concluded that the egg must not see, or rather smell him to be a host. He had a lot of time to conclude these things, over half an hour in a small room with death and a highly frightened and paranoid mind. The door on one end of the room slid open, Sergio regretted not having thought about the room the door led to, he bolted for it and the second he passed it threw itself shut not before he noticed that his wider cell separated him from a very, very large Xenomorph that slowly looked at him. He turned on his heel and slammed his fists on the door trying to find a way out. The way was shut tightly, he realized that if the creature couldn't escape the room, he sure as hell couldn't, he noticed the small control pad next to the door. Everything his neighbor, who was like his older brother, had taught him about hacking doors in case he was ever captured flashed in his mind. "God damn it Ivan! I guess he didn't expect to be captured and be short on time" he thought as he scrutinized the pad's integrity with his hands that analyzed it like angry feelers. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the slow grinding of gears and moan of machinery behind him lift up the barrier behind him and the creature.

He froze, fear swelled up in him. His father's face and what he had taught him about letting fear in, but not letting it rule you faded into his mind. Sergio knew that it was hopeless, the pad was well constructed and was in no need of maintenance so he had no way of prying it open and manipulating it. But he as motto dictated, the worst thing that could happen was that it didn't work, in this case the worst thing that could happen is that he could die, but still, he would feel like an idiot if it indeed turned out that there was a loose bolt, or an opening or a way. He felt the integrity of the pad and almost slammed his thumbs into the bolts in order to see if one of them was loose, he twisted the bolts until his thumbs were about to bleed. His mind went blank, his body disappeared when he heard the sound behind him and felt the presence that was less than an inch away from the back of his face. The slow and shrill hissing that was behind him, like a predator scrutinizing its prey, savoring the meal to come before actually enjoying it. Sergio froze still and two tears flowed down his cheeks, tears of sheer and absolute terror. As he remained like that, knowing that the creature would probably use its second mouth in order to break open his skull, he reasoned that the back of the skull is its weakest part and that it would be a quick death, perhaps even painless. His hope evaporated, he was living in hell in every sense of the word. He was being experimented on to become one of these things, he had to deal with the egg, and now with this creature he was probably going to be torn apart thinking that the creature was more merciful than the egg's little gift.

Only after a few seconds did he notice his two tears. He let one slink into his index finger, he looked at it and the thought of Tear came into his mind involuntarily. He **was **going to die, at least he should try to defend himself. He turned on his heels slowly and looked at the creature, he had trouble focusing on it as it was almost touching his face with its. The creature curled it's lips revealing it's silvery maw and then reared back slowly as to pounce on him point blank. A second before the creature lunged Sergio gave it way and dashed into the opposite direction bearing his teeth in fright. He scanned the room warily looking for something, anything to defend himself with. There was nothing but at least he could avoid the creature which to his surprise was sluggish. At a moment he ducked as the creature tried to grab him, he tried to uppercut the monster only to recoil as the unfazed creature came back to regard him with renewed vigor. The creature's carapace was hard as hell, and upon striking the monster he got a feel for just how heavy the monster was. He ducked and weaved, he could swear the alien was toying with him, it followed him closely, sniffing his scent and trying to catch him. At one point it almost seemed to him as thought the creature was smiling as it continued to terrify him and disregard his attempts at kicking it in the face, tripping it and simple striking it as hard as the boy could muster.

Sergio's knuckles were bleeding by the time he decided to give up, he had been avoiding the monster for over an hour running and fighting as hard as he could. His head hurt as consequence of the creature's shrill shrieks. He decided to make a stand and simply hold his ground, he wasn't as scared anymore. He had smacked around, or at least tried to a creature that by his estimates weighed several times more than his slim 150 pound weight. The terror had been worked out of him by his little marathon around the large room. He hid behind columns, he ducked, bobbed, weaved, did everything he could to try and survive if only in vain for Tear's sake. He had had enough.

He raised his fists toward his impending death and found himself wondering if anyone would know of Tear's and his valor in the face of the monstrosities being committed in that ship. Would anyone remember them? Would they just go down as two more failed subjects? Was this a game or a test? He didn't think he would find out. The creature roared as it picked up speed to the boy, Sergio flinched noticeably but held his ground. The creature struck the boy with its crested head and the boy was slammed into a corner. The creature picked up speed it hadn't displayed before but gave the boy enough room to stand, and even to get away and start running again. The creature looked at him a little displeased when he didn't try to move, only to bulk up his form and appear to be ready to fight. The xeno approached him and shrieked as hard as it could in an attempt to coax him out of his little stand and into running again. Sergio was deafened by the earsplitting screech but held even as he was renewed with terror as he visibly noticed the creature's change in behavior. The monster strode to him menacingly and clawed his arm giving him shallow but visible cuts. Blood exhumed slowly from the wound, the creature itself seemed surprised as the boy recoiled from the claw and involuntarily tried to latch onto it. Such was Sergio's training although the creature hadn't he concept of training so much as practice.

The creature clawed him again a few more times but without hurting him, Sergio's fear was present but it eased. This kind of clawing is something he recognized from his childhood, sort of a "C'mon" gesture. He remained perfectly still and still frightened but firm. The creature turned on its heel visibly disappointed and walked to its side of the cell without making another gesture. Sergio looked confusedly at the monster and struggled to understand what had happened. The creature was **playing **with him? Why? He wasn't sure but he had no desire to find out. He turned around cautiously and began to prod the door pad, without taking too much of his attention off the creature he began to try to find a way to open the door. At one point he decided to take all his attention and focus it on the pad as the creature laid in a corner and seemed to be asleep. Only second later did he find the creature mock bite him on the neck and harassed him as if to attack him. He stayed still and stood up slowly disregarding the creature somewhat, as he now understood that even if he was caught in a cage with a lion. The lion for the moment only wanted to play. The creature towered above him, it looked at him neutrally with its eyeless head, Sergio felt strange for a moment, he had been feeling strange for the past few days. His skin crawled often and he had splitting headaches paired with massive stomach aches. His dreams hadn't been very coherent either for the past few days either. He had weird nightmares that often felt like memories instead. Even as he was spooning with Tear he felt the fear of being chased by invisible hunters. The thrill of chasing and stalking other creatures on other planets. Even the joy of finally ripping William apart, but that one he was sure it was a dream. As for the others he wasn't sure. They felt very vivid, like he himself had lived them. As the creature left him alone for the last time he heard a young girl's voice say "No fun at all". His heart skipped a beat, he for a moment thought he had heard wrong or that he was just hearing things. But no, he heard the creature say that. Was he imagining things?

"Can you speak?" he said at the massive creature who was pacing away from him, its tail snaking behind it. The creature glanced back at the sound of his voice but kept on going, without regarding him.

As Sergio sat in the opposite corner of the room he slumped into the wall. "What is happening to me?" he asked himself as he gazed at the creature whom he knew was staring right back at him, through that eyeless obsidian head.

"Well this was a success" said one of the assistants. "Yes, the Praetorian didn't kill him. The transfusion has worked wonderfully just as I thought" said William as he lowered the barrier again and opened another door leading out of the room where Sergio was in. "If the Xenomorphs recognize him as part of the hive this quickly then I'm sure the change won't be far behind", "Sir, how should we proceed?". William stroked his clean shaven face thoughtfully, "I want him to be in the hive in 24-72 hours depending how quickly his change is progressing" answered William, he smiled wryly thinking about the possible consequences of Sergio escaping and getting a hold of him. He had to keep Tear close for these reasons as soon as Sergio makes the change.

That night as Sergio got ready to take his shower, he looked forward to the sparse time he had left. Tear was acting as if nothing was wrong, it didn't strike him as odd. She was brilliant, the fact she was simply relaxed and happy was her way of settling down to plot. If there was a way out of this then she would figure it out. Sergio looked forward to playing with her, if it was tickling, pawns and kings, or just to draw on a few pieces of paper he savored every second of it. He kissed her freely, no longer embarrassed, he embraced her, smelled her and caressed her freely, she always responded in kind. A sad thought crossed his mind that night; he would never be able to live with her for the rest of his life. He would never be able to start a family or live with her in peace. But he gained heart in the empowering knowledge that he was never going to let her die or suffer in this place. Change or no.


	6. The Hive

**Enjoy! Here's a cookie! Review if it takes your fancy!**

**The Hive**

The following day was a shock to both of the kids. Sergio began to lose his hair, he was aggravated and to Tear's surprise; laughably bitter about it. He maintained a sunny disposition and character for her sake, even if she didn't know it. Sergio was proud of his hair, it was obsidian black and soft. He found sparse bits of it on his bed and continued to lose it in the following days. Tear had been interrogating him about what was going on with him; the headaches, the stomach aches and losing his hair. What were the scientists doing to him? Sergio simply told her, she would know when the time was right but for now he didn't want to burden her with the full extent of his changes. She understood and left it be, much to her dismay. Don't ask, don't tell.

Sergio couldn't help but laugh at Ripley when she in turn rubbed his quickly thinning scalp. He noticed that he could smell things differently, his senses were keener. He could hear a conversation across the room, smell what the person had eaten that morning. He admitted that despite the change that was taking place inside his body, he was rather happy with these particular changes. He ended up tying a bandana around his bald head by that afternoon. For a moment he thought about how Tear would look if she herself was bald. It would look a little disturbing he concluded with a smile.

In the following two days he and Tear spent all their time together. If not walking around the ship clumsily with their magnetic boots. It would be talking to Ripley, at his request, she kept quite to Tear about his change. Apart from these things, the trio was struck by unending boredom. Playing basketball or soccer in the mess hall wasn't too much fun with just three players but it passed the time. One thing that was attractive to Sergio though; was to go to the holding cells and look at the Xenomorphs. He did this alone of course, he felt for some strange reason drawn to them. It pissed him off the fact that he knew exactly what was going on with him. He was changing into one of them he was naturally going to feel drawn to them. He felt disgusted with the situation.

The next days to him however were a blur of sorts. It was all terrifyingly vivid, but hard to remember.

He was taken from Tear again, but this time, he knew, somehow he knew that this was the last time he would lay eyes on her as a human being. The body language of the guards was different, it was edgy and frightened. He had a feeling he was going to the hive. He regretted not being able to at least tell Tear he loved her and to be able to say goodbye one last time. The guards as was usual ambushed them when they were asleep, this time Sergio woke up and struck one of them in the nose, he was electrocuted in reproach. During the fog that was his sight he remembered seeing William and then being placed in an elevator of sorts by his command. The rhythm of the engine of the same made him sleepy, it was something he could nod off to. He passed out from the effects of the electrocution and a changing body. The wires, tubes and structure of the ship scared him, they looked like a ship where one of the xenos could hide anywhere because of his distorted sight.

Sergio woke up lying on the floor. As his vision cleared he realized he was laying in something sticky but hard. All around him was a chitin-like, black webbing on everything, all of it seemed to be alive. The air was steamy and charged with overwhelming smell of humidity and something else. Old blood and rot. He got up without making a sound. This was it, this was the hive of the Xenomorphs. He looked around quietly. He must have passed out for a few minutes if the Xenomorphs hadn't moved him yet. The fact that there were none around was very odd. He looked about for any way to escape, he realized somewhat angrily that much like the room he was held in with the massive Xenomorph was a room in which even the creature couldn't escape. If that was so, then he had zero chances of getting out. But perhaps at least he may be able to hide for a while. Sergio paced slowly and silently through the corridor, he noticed at one point that there was a small vent opening up ahead. In his mind flashed a thought of meeting one of those things face to face. Chances were that there was one in there, but the chances that this may lead him to somewhere where he might be safe if only for a while, was very tempting.

He bent down slightly and jumped up with all his strength. He latched onto the opening and pulled himself up awkwardly as he half-expected one of the Xenomorphs to suddenly latch onto his legs and pull him down. He propelled himself up the steep vent and quietly as it turned into a horizontal plane. He couldn't see very well, save for the dim light that reflected into the cramped, silvery corridor. He was feeling really hungry for some reason. He could see an intersection ahead of him. Left or forward he thought. Left by his reasoning would lead him strait to where the elevator was in direction, maybe it would be a service vent or something of the sort. When he cleared the bend he could have sworn he could have thrown up from the sheer terror of what met him. A black Xenomorph met him face to face and let out an ear shattering screech that resonated thorught the entire ventilation sytem and half deafened him, the black monster latched onto his shoulders digging its nails into his flesh and tore him from his hold on the vent and dragged Sergio relentlessly through the vents.

Sergio naturally struggled against the creature's grip and kicked and punched as much as he could. On a certain point the creature almost slammed him out of a tall vent into a clearing in the honeycomb system of cavernous passages inside the ship. Sergio slammed solidly into the ground. Not a second before he was up the creature who weighed at least twice as much as him slammed its bulk into Sergio and held him in a lock latching onto both his arms and pinning him down. Sergio's eyes were open and wild, his vision desperately wanted to understand the situation he was in. Around him several smaller Xenomorphs ran up to the pair. He also saw the same Xenomorph who he met in the cell, standing silently next to a massive and strange webbing conglomeration more or less against the wall. Sergio's heart seemed to stop as his blood went cold. The giant, nay, massive chitin mass moved. From out of what he discerned to be a crest much like the one his Xenomorph possessed slinked out a massive maw, filled with several rows of silvery fangs.

All was silent as the behemoth lowered to eye level with the boy, whose mind was blank with fear. The same creature, looked at the closest egg that was near Sergio and regarded it curiously. It nudged it twice seemingly confused as it didn't react to Sergio's presence. Sergio was able to regain enough coherence to actually focus on the creature that towered before him. It looked like a version of the xeno he met, but almost three times bigger. It sat on a strange webbing of the same black chitin that adorned the walls. The creature then peered closer at the boy. Sergio wanted to die more feverishly than he ever thought it possible to feel as he stared down the silver maw. The second mouth opening and closing slowly as if reminding himself it's function. The massive creature then leaned back and the rest of the xenos let him go. Sergio wasn't thinking, or speaking, he acted on instinct and ran as fast as his legs could carry him away from the creatures as soon as he was clear of them. As he leaned on the wall well away from the hive he hyperventilated and vomited. He coughed as he spit trying to get the taste out of his mouth. His stomach and body was squirming involuntarily. He realized the change was looming closer than he had previously anticipated. When it stopped he lay in the fetal position with wide eyes. In the vomit nearby he noticed a white, tiny slate. He licked and prodded the inside of his mouth with his tongue and felt a tingle of fear as he noticed one of his middle row teeth had fallen out.

When Tear woke up she felt that something terrible had happened. Sergio wasn't back that night, or the days after. She curled up on his bed and tried to keep a leveled head, desperately trying to figure out a way out. She felt empty, Sergio had always been with her, he had always been by her side. The void that settled in her heart after he left was a burden, a very heavy one. Whenever she tried to ask any of the scientists about it they ignored her, when she pursued it more aggressively she was electrocuted. Slowly but surely, rage began to settle inside her, rage because she had always relied on Sergio. Rage because she couldn't help him. Rage because she was always reliant and never strong. The thought that these people were doing something terrible to Sergio, **her **Sergio was something that made her realize; she had never truly known hatred before. She began to feel that Sergio's life and her life weren't the only ones at stake, she felt at a subconscious level that she was fighting for more than just two people.

In the week that followed Sergio learned about the hierarchy in the hive. The pecking order. He was always last to eat. His teeth continued to fall out but he swallowed the meat that was sent down every few days easily. He, by way of the tenants of the hive, was treated like a stray dog, a mild neglect that they simply ignored him. But he didn't dare approach the eggs to test the neglect further. At the end of the week, the vaguely human creature that was once Sergio curled up in a corner no longer afraid of the xenos and fell asleep. The Xenomorphs looked curiously at the boy as the chitin that adorned the wall, was secreted from his skin and it began to envelope him in an egg, a chrysalis. As Sergio dreamt, he was blessed with dreams of Tear, of when he and she when they were younger and when they went to play in the fields, all before the war that had enveloped his world.

She was so lovely, he was so wretched, she was beautiful, he was monstrous. But if there was one thing that managed take hold of his sanity, it was the thought that she cared deeply about him. She loved him, as he fell asleep that was the last thing he thought of. Her deep, vibrant, green eyes.


	7. Monstrous

**I hope you like the new chapter, here's a cookie!**

**Monstrous**

Sergio, although he didn't know it, he had spent a little over two weeks inside the chrysalis. The transformation had taken place at a breakneck pace by anyone's standards and William was very pleased. He monitored the large, translucent, copper colored orb obsessively, waiting for it to hatch. He knew more than anyone, the creature that would ultimately be the fruit of his labors. He was not at all scared, he was excited, this was the creature who would write his name down as one of the most brilliant scientists in history. His way into immortality was clear.

The creature inside the unnatural womb floated comfortably whilst suspended in its amniotic fluid. His dreams varied wildly, from Tear, to William, to floating in a river on some distant planet. Or resting at a grove in his own home world. Even in the surreal, dream-like state Sergio was in, he knew some of the dreams weren't his own. He didn't voice it, or was even aware that he himself was aware or existent for that matter. He just knew that some of the things he was seeing didn't belong to him, and weren't birthed from his imagination. But he felt as though he himself was living, and reliving them. He was feeling, but not aware of the kind warmth that was wrapped around him he was effectively unaware of himself. As he changed he shifted his position occasionally, he was getting too big for the large womb.

One night, a particularly dreadful nightmare came upon him. It was the dream of when he was being hunted, and his family and friends were being hunted as they tried to escape the soldiers. This was close to the time when he ended up on the ship that took him to his torment at the hands of William. Sergio remembered the desperation, the fear of when someone is trying to kill you. He remembered the look on Ivan's alert eyes when they, after being blown back by a stray tank round were flung into a shop via the window, landed on the ground. Sergio was embedded on the ground, or at least he felt like he was. Broken bits of glass, dug maliciously into his pale flesh, the smell of gunpowder and pulse rifle exhaust danced in the air. He tried to rouse Ivan into action as his best friend lay limp on top of him, it was only when Sergio rolled his friend over did he notice the large piece of shrapnel sticking out of Ivan's back, and making its end known by the small point that stretched the skin on his chest where his heart was. The slick shine on Ivan's eyes faded.

The whole hive woke up at the same time, all were frightened and edgy from the dream they had had. All of them were in a state of confusion, unsure from who exactly had the dream come from. Then the Matriarch spoke up and quieted them. "Don't worry. It's just the host, he is ready to hatch", she said, her voice was very motherly, in a strong and powerful sense. It commanded respect. Even when she seemed winded from the might of the nightmare.

Sergio struggled and fidgeted inside his womb until he woke up and remained perfectly still. He heard a voice that told him to awaken. He didn't know exactly where it had come from, he didn't really care at the time, mostly because he couldn't breathe. He tried to stretch out only to meet with the cramped walls of the chrysalis, he tried to stretch out again but to no avail, he was running out of air, he set his feet awkwardly on what he felt to be the floor and smashed his head as hard as he could into the top of the womb. The same stretched and cracked slightly but held, with renewed vigor he smashed his head again into the wall, this time around though, he broke through.

His vision was blurry and his whole body felt weird. He tried to cough but only a weird hissing came from his mouth in intervals. The air outside the womb was warm and steamy but not as pleasant as the warmth of the womb but for some reason he felt obligated to crawl out of the chrysalis. He managed to roll out of the womb and tried to roll onto his back, only to find he had something, or rather some things attached to his back so he couldn't lay on it. He rolled into the fetal position, his mind was blank and groggy but he did notice that when he rolled his legs and arms into the position something that was on his lower back rolled too. He noticed but it didn't hit him, his whole body felt alien and strange to him. Still he didn't care, he wasn't aware that he was in the hive where he was left off, he wasn't aware that the change must have been completed, he wasn't aware of anything, he was barely aware of himself. Then a black shape came into discernable view, a black elongated head that when he just made out the silver maw. The good feelings and grogginess instantly wore off and he reacted instinctually and violently. He lashed out at the face, trying to slash it although he didn't know why he didn't try to punch it instead. The creature dodged it almost casually, as if it was from a nuisance. Then he began to hear the voices.

"At least it hasn't lost any of its aggressiveness has he Sky?", "No, strange though how he has changed", the second voice Sergio recognized as the one that he had heard when he was in the cell with the Xenomorph. Sergio sat up and as he did his vision cleared, he wasn't sure why but he wasn't frightened, even as he was indeed surrounded by Xenomorphs he didn't feel as though he was in any real danger. He could feel a presence behind him, he instantly recognized it as the giant xeno that had greeted him earlier. "Greetings" he heard the same say, at that point Sergio turned while still being unable, or rather unwilling to stand on his new legs, Sergio regarded the massive creature quietly. This time the same was off the webbing and standing before him, but crouched at eye level. Sergio was sure now that he was insane, he thought for a moment that this was a dream, it all felt like a dream to a degree even though the surreal feeling was ebbing away. Sergio tried to say hello but instead a shrill grunt came out of his throat, he instinctually grasped his neck, he found to a sick realization that his throat felt more like the chitin on the walls than like his skin. He slowly began to realize that William's experiment had been a success. "Can you hear me?" asked the same voice, "I'm insane" thought Sergio silently as he felt like crying but felt nothing on his face, no eyes, no tears. "No, you are not mad little one" said the same voice sweetly, Sergio looked at the Xenomorph again this time without thinking anything. He could swear that the massive monster was looking at him tenderly, "My name is Matriarch" she said. Sergio looked her over and then looked at the rest of the xenos, "My name is Sergio", "You have a name? How strange are your lot; the hosts", the same creature regarded the xenos behind Sergio and the same turned around, "They are my children" she said proudly.

Sergio looked at each of them and as he looked at them one by one each said its name. "Sky" said the one who was with him in the cell when they first met. "Hopper" said one of the smaller drones, "Fang" said the one who had dragged Sergio into the hive, the way he said it though, Sergio could detect a hint of disdain from him. "Fish" said another who looked a lot more streamlined and aquatic, "Talon" said one who was perched up on a ledge overlooking the scene, "Stalker" said the last one who was looking at Sergio curiously. "What does Sergio mean?" asked Fish as she, or so Sergio assumed it was a she by the sound of her voice, "My name means", "I know what it means" answered Sergio in his head picking up that communication was mental. Fish's tail dropped unenthusiastically, "My name means servant", the group looked amongst themselves curiously, "That's a funny name to give someone" said Fish again, "Did your Matriarch give it to you?". Before Sergio could answer Fish's childish questions he noticed a shine coming from the corner near what he remembered to be the elevator. Sergio looked strait at the mirror that had been dropped there days before and his blood went cold, the creature that was staring right at him, Sergio knew it was him.

Sergio stood upright with his new legs. The joints popped as they were being used for the first time, they looked just like his old legs in shape save for the new joint that stretched from where his foot would be. His legs looked like Hopper's who's host was quite simply a dog. Sergio strode, unaccustomed to his new height to the mirror. The eyeless creature that stared right back at him, tendrils dangling from the back of his head, quill-like spines slinking from his back, his barbed tail, clawed hands. His large, menacing jaw, his sand colored skin. Sergio could not believe what he had become, his first instinct was obviously the most predictable in a human in his predicament; rage. Sergio roared in anger and frustration throwing the mirror like a small stone into a wall, flailing his arms and smashing his fists into the chitin, shattering it. He clawed into cables and metal and tore it apart in anger. His tail whipped about, whistling as it cut through the air, his tendrils squirmed angrily, reflecting the anger of the being they were attached to, the quill spikes stood on their ends. Occasionally the beast grabbed onto its skin and vaguely tried to tear it off but to no avail.

As the grotesquely menacing creature continued to maim anything and everything about him, the hive looked at him quietly and unafraid. The little ones were mostly waiting for the Matriarch to say something, the same looked at the being as she tried to understand what was angering the creature so. She could guess, she couldn't know exactly what he was feeling as he was never one of her own, but she could guess, based on the dreams he shared with the hive. The best thing to do she concluded would be to let him calm down. She silently thought and the hive listened, the xenos stood by their matriarch and left him be until the large, almost ten feet tall monster began to breathe heavily from sheer exhaustion. The same strode away, out of view from the xenos and laid in a corner, brooding and slowly accepting what had happened. The hive's younger tenants were confused as to what they had just witnessed, the host turned into one of them, went crazy then left them alone.

After almost an hour, Fish was the first to approach the creature. She crept up to him quietly, she stopped short though when Sergio said "I know you are there Fish". She dropped her tail unenthusiastically again, she went up to him fearlessly and sat next to him looking at him while her tail swung from side to side happily. "Why are you angry?" she asked, Sergio almost didn't answer the curious xeno, "Because another man named William changed me into this", "What's a man?", Sergio thought for a moment then said, "A male host of my species". Fish seemed to roll her eyes, or make the equivalent of that expression thoughtfully as she understood. "Why did he change you?", "Because of an experiment", "What is an experiment?", "The act of doing certain things to see what happens" he said. "Oh, but why are you mad to be one of us?", "Because I wasn't one of you to begin with, I am **not **one of you now", "Yes you are, you look like us and you are connected to our brood, you **are** one of us". Sergio was irritated now, he stood up abruptly and strode away, Fish didn't pick up on his mood or his hint and followed eagerly. "Where did you come from?", Sergio turned around almost angrily and looked down on his smaller sibling and said "Why do you want to know!?", Fish again was ignorant to his mood, "Because you are my sibling now, as my little brother I want to know more about you", "Why?", "Because you are interesting" she said, Sergio could tell she was smiling. The creature sighed and stood silently for a moment, "I was born on a planet called-", "Carkalo, there was trouble there so you left with your hive" interrupted Fish. "Ok since you know these things why do you want to talk to me?", "We all know a few things about you, when we have dreams they can be shared by the entire hive" she said happily, "Most of your dreams were scary, there was one about another host, a female but we never caught her name", Sergio shrugged sadly remembering Tear and what he was now. "You liked her didn't you?" asked Fish latching onto his arm, pulling herself up to look at his expression, Sergio's melancholy was broken by the feel of Fish's touch, the carapace wasn't unpleasant, there was kindness behind it. Sergio sighed visibly, despite what these creatures seemed like to him they had a family structure, and Fish was actually worried about him.

"What I want to know is what you like, dislike, and specific things about you" she said resuming her sunny disposition. Sergio smiled awkwardly with his new mouth. "Ok, what do you want to know?" he said. The Matriarch smiled at the end of another eventless day, save for Sergio's rebirth, she and the rest of the hive sat quietly as Fish eagerly retold everything she had learned from the host who became one of them. Fish was very pleased with her new little brother, even if he was almost twice her size. The hive was fascinated with him, they gave him his space at the queen's request as he slept alone that first night. The next day, Matriarch wanted to have a word with him, she sensed that something bad was about to happen, the other hive that was on the ship was restless, having this half-breed would perhaps prove to be a blessing in the coming storm.

**R&R if it takes your fancy!**


	8. Breach

**Heyas**** guys, I hope you all like the new chapter! R&R if it takes your fancy! Also please give me feedback as to how I am portraying the Xenomorph's behavior amongst themselves (accurate, bad, not believable) it is my first attempt in doing so and I would really like to hear from you.**** Also note that I am adding all the characters from Alien: Resurrection and I ****am**** fast forwarding some parts as (if you have seen the movie) you will know what is going on.**

**Breach**

Sergio had gotten accustomed to his new body and how to use it by Fish's practice. She taught him how to climb, how to use his tail, basically everything he needed to do to know how to be a Xenomorph. Although he was completely out of place in being a xeno but still feeling like he is a human being is something that aggravated him to no end. Still, since he foresaw that this was most likely his new permanent family, he accepted it, and tried to make friends with everyone. All were receptive, save Fang who was distrustful of him and simply didn't like him. The Xenomorph ignored Sergio and treated him like a lesser creature. The Matriarch however, as usual, was quiet as she was preoccupied with what she sensed ways away from the hive.

The other Matriarch, she was in pain, terrible pain.

The Matriarch sensed that the hive members of the same were restless and distressed, the hive queen knew what her kind did when backed into a corner. The children of the other queen were going to do anything and everything they could to get out and to help her.

The time for escape was fast coming, for a moment, Matriarch hesitated in calling out to Sergio, she wasn't sure exactly how to pose the question she wanted to ask.

Tear sat in a corner of the mess hall as Ripley played basketball by herself, Tear would normally play with Ripley but she had been feeling ill as of late. She had been vomiting every now and again, she thought she might have been sick or coming down with a virus. Sometimes Ripley would look at Tear funny, a warm and sweet look that made Tear wonder exactly what it was that she was thinking. As Ripley kept on playing a few mercenaries came in. Ripley knocked one of them to the ground and was struck once in the head with a weight. She took it as if it was a simple jab. Tear there and then instinctively felt that Ripley wasn't human at all, with her Ripley was kind and sweet in a strange way. Still, somehow now, Tear now knew without a doubt that Ripley was one of them. One of those monsters in a human form.

Tear met all of the mercenary crew members in the mess hall but was blown off a bit by a crew member's attitude, a man named Johner. The rest were reserved but somewhat polite to her, if a bit stand-offish . There were in total six of them including Johner. A man in a wheelchair named Vriess, a very imposing man with dark skin and dreadlocks named Christie, a girl with short hair named Annalee Call, another woman named Sabra Hillard and another named Frank Elgyn, he was captain. When Tear tried asking them about what they were doing here they simply told her they were dropping off some "cargo".

And so went by another eventless day, save for the mercenaries' arrivals. Tear spent the remainder of her time with Call whom she had befriended to a degree. The next day though was not what she or anyone had intended for.

William had taken Tear abruptly to the observation room where she and Sergio had seen the Xenomorphs for the first time. He refused to tell her anything when she demanded to know what it was exactly that they were going to do. William stood silently in the middle of the room as he pondered how he was going to get Sergio to come up the elevator without giving away the fact that he was Sergio to Tear. He had the guards move Tear outside the room for a moment as he switched on the intercom with the catacombs downstairs.

As Sergio climbed around the rooms and on the ceilings getting used to seeing the world upside down he felt the queen calling out to him. He casually came up to her and she lowered herself to eyelevel with him. "Sergio, I need to ask something of you" she said to him, he listened intently for her question, no longer terrified by her massive stature. "The time to escape is coming soon, what concerns me the most is the survival of the hive, I believe you may be the key to our survival", "What makes you say that?" he asked carefully choosing his words, "You are formerly one of them, I'm sure you could figure a way out of here". Sergio nodded with a casual demeanor, the Matriarch sighed. "You don't grasp the urgency of our situation do you Sergio?" she asked him. Sergio shrugged somewhat precariously, not wishing to offend someone who had been so accepting and kind to him. Not to mention she could tear him to pieces "I don't see a problem but if you need to escape, I can help you, on one condition", the Queen had to double take at him, she was not at all used to making bargains, to be truthful, this was the first time that she had had to make a deal with anyone, her children would do anything for her without question but this half-breed had his own, motives. "I will help you escape as soon as Tear is safe and well away from all of this", "Tear? You mean the host female you dream of?", "Yes". The Matriarch looked at him and smiled, "I'll see to it that no one of our hive harms her. Now, how will you get us out?" she said lowering herself to his level a bit more and with intent.

Before Sergio could open his mouth to improvise a plan, William's voice came in through speakers and resonated through the webbing of the labyrinthine catacombs. "Sergio, you mind coming up into the elevator please, I have Tear here and I am eager to see you up close, I know how you wouldn't want me to be disappointed, then I'd have to shift my attention to her". That was all Sergio needed to hear, he half-excused himself from the Matriarch and dashed to the elevator which was obviously chitin free and had camera's with still functioning lenses. As William saw the creature come into the elevator his heart skipped a beat, he gave the commands into the computer and the elevator skimmed upwards slowly, then opened to a chrome holding cell which was shepherded though a maze of railings and then opened to one of the observation rooms much like the ones that Sergio and Sky were kept in.

Sergio looked about the room as he came in, there was no one else. Tear came in and was shepherded next to William. She gasped and felt an uncomfortable chill as she saw the massive creature slink into view. William looked at him almost passionately, how well the entire change had taken. How the fruits of his labors had given birth to the creature before him, 35 failures, and now, success. He spared no time in coming up to the glass and attempting to converse with the creature.

William peered up to the glass and Sergio responded in kind. For reasons he couldn't understand, he stopped behaving like a social and refined human being. Everything he had ever been taught about behaving like a human shifted into a second plane. There was only he, and what he now was. William was swept in the moment and peered up to the glass seeing as everything that he said to Sergio over the intercom was ignored, even unacknowledged. For a moment William wondered if Sergio had become completely alien. These doubts were put to rest when Sergio opened his maw as he slammed into the glass right where William was giving him a good scare, making the scientist tumble into a console nearly knocking it over. Sergio couldn't help but be pleased with himself, a strange form of laughter in the guise of hissing at intervals was the creature's response. The man was frightened of him. Tear grinned somewhat pleased also, "Your science project doesn't like you very much, can't say that I blame it" she said impishly taking up a small defiant gesture against her captor. Sergio inwardly sighed, he was happy she was still ok.

William, not having taken well to being made a fool of by a seventeen year old boy he marched up to the glass and tapped it right where Sergio had slammed it. He then opened up a console, revealing a red button. He pressed the button, a violent spray of liquid nitrogen exhaust was blown to Sergio in a constant unrelenting stream. Sergio could feel the overwhelming pain and the stiffness that followed on his carapace, but if there was one thing that William succeeded in doing, it was pissing off Sergio. The creature charged to the glass again with the intention of breaking it when William snapped his fingers and the two armed guards cocked their weapons to Tear and awaited the next command. On the mere second that the guns were trained on Tear, the beast stopped cold. William smiled triumphantly, beyond what had just happened, Tear locked eyes with Sergio, even though there were no eyes. She could feel the creature looking at her in anguish. Like it knew what they might do to her if he didn't stop right then and there.

For a fleeting moment, she thought, the creature knew her somehow. But before she could think any further, she heard another voice over the intercom of the base. Dr. Gediman was making an announcement that there was a serious problem over in the mess hall, William and Tear both looked at the screen where the words began to flash that there was a breach with one of the cells. Sergio presumed that this was his time to escape, he took two steps back and took a deep breath and just how Fish had taught him, he contracted the muscles behind his jaw. He felt the gush of pressurized acid, stream out of his mouth and onto the metal grating of the floor. Sergio stopped for a moment as Tear saw him do this, she froze as she saw and acknowledged what it was that he was doing. He was escaping and she now had a choice before the acid burned through the grating. Something about the way the creature was looking at her gave her the incentive to say nothing. A certain humanness about the way it cocked his head in supplication. If Ripley was one of those things and she was good, why couldn't the same be true about this thing?

As the creature's face lit up with joy when she winked at it in a encouraging gesture, it looked back down. The hole was just big enough for him to squeeze through. He plunged into it and clawed away. When William looked back at the glass, the creature was gone, only sparse fumes from the ever widening hole were left. He looked back at Tear with a mixed gaze of hate and fear, he instantly felt like she saw it get away and said nothing. "He looked so sad in his cage" she said defiantly. William rubbed his face madly and a very human chill clawed its way up his spine. He wasn't used to being in a situation of powerlessness, but he would be damned if he let two children bring the whole Auriga down all around them. He gestured for the two distracted guards to take her to her room. The new situation called for a new set of tactics.


	9. The Children and The Dragon

**Here's the next chapter of the series. I hope you like this one and please, take the time to review, ESPECIALLY about the Xenomorph social structure, I don't know if I'm ****making it accurate or believable. I know it sucks but please take the time to review so I can make this story even better.**

**The Children and ****The**** Dragon**

Ripley was rightfully pissed off. When she went to Tear's room to pick her up along with the mercenaries. The two guards had that area covered and were firing at them, they couldn't get to Tear, and she was worried the crew might lose their patience and look for another way out while ditching Tear. She would not allow it, but the bit about the two guards with automatic weapons was an obstacle.

"Any bright ideas" said Frank sarcastically as he adjusted the weight of his rifle. "Is this chick really that important?", "Yes, please, just help me get to her" said Ripley doing her best to keep hold of the mercenaries. "I say we ditch her" said Johner as he peered out of the corner slightly only to recoil as shots whizzed to him and scrapped at the metal wall. They were stuck, for Tear's sake, Ripley had to think of something fast.

Sergio clawed his way carefully upside down of the ceiling amongst the gratings and cables. The world upside down wasn't too hard to get used to but, it was difficult to keep a good perception of things. He reached back and readjusted the band of the rifle he had killed a passing marine for, he remembered almost involuntarily about how it felt to kill someone again. The slight hesitance of it, the realization he was just about to hurt someone so bad, that person would cease to be on this world any longer. The remorse of ignoring that person's pleads for mercy, he had to, for Tear's sake, that marine had to die so he could arm himself and save her. This, all of it was wrong, he was seventeen for the love of God, she and he, they were just babies still, just children and they had suffered unfathomably. On the shit that was Carkalo, on the shit that is the Auriga, Sergio found himself hating everything and everyone.

Ripley, William, his parents, this ship, the universe. The seed that had been brooding inside him for some time had begun to take root. He began to develop a seething, festering and nigh inhuman might birthed from hatred for everyone and everything around him, was he really that bad? Did Tear deserve to suffer this much? Did he deserve to suffer that much. He hadn't even done anything wrong, he was a good kid, he always did his homework, he always respected curfew, he didn't drink or do drugs, he felt like he had wasted most of his life being good, following the rules.

He regretted having done those things now. He should have misbehaved more, he should have been a more troublesome child, he shouldn't have been so kind to all the assholes in his life.

As he quickened his pace to Tear's room, as he dug his claws into the metal even harder, even if he didn't realize it, his soul, his heart, it was all turning as black as the pit of hell itself, slowly but surely.

Johner tried peering out to the marines but this time with a mirror. He could see the two of them, but in the instant that both came into view, his eyebrows went up almost casually, and pleasantly surprised when a swarm of pulse rifle rounds ripped through the air and riddled them with holes. Both of the marines fell limp against the wall before even having time to react. Johner did notice though, that the farthest guard looked up as if to the ceiling at something down the other hall. A quick gasp of fear shot through his face, then rounds shredded the same.

Frank looked at the group and said, "I guess we aren't the only ones who have a bone to pick", something about this struck Call as strange. She wasn't sure what, but a feeling was crawling up her spine, a certain tightening of her amniotic circuits. Could she be coming closer to meeting the Xenomorphs, since everything was falling apart so quickly? She moved past Johner half crouched and took his mirror and slinked it past the wall slowly and quietly not wanting to be fired upon if the other gunman wasn't friendly. She also considered the option of trying to ambush the same and find out the person's intentions. That wasn't going to work most likely, the marines had fired at them, and even a dully observant marauder could tell that there had to be other people around the corner if the marines were firing at another direction and were concentrated with the same.

Sergio dropped to the floor and strode quickly and silently to the corner, the muzzle of the rifle still hot. As he neared it, his mind was made up to cut down anyone who was around the corner with his rifle, or burn them with acid if he got into troubles. It struck him as strange, a certain tightening of his pressurized veins the fact that if the marines were firing at someone else then maybe these people were friendly and could help him.

As he coiled his tail, it suddenly struck him. He was a monster, they were more likely to shoot him, or to run away. Besides he couldn't speak in normal human means, he had tried and could only form vague words out of the hissing and grunting. To someone who was calm and clearheaded could perhaps make out the meaning of his semi-human garbles. But meeting with a ten foot tall monster tends to place a certain amount of nervousness in anyone's mind, too much to be clearheaded to the wiles of a monster trying to communicate. Or just trying to roar and freak you out with it's crazy speech, people would tend to lean towards the latter.

Call lifted up the mirror only slightly and gasped at what she saw; a massive creature with a pulse rifle that instantly noticed the mirror and was looking just as surprised as her.

The instant Sergio saw the girl, he did what instinct told him to for some reason; grab her! That silent voice screamed at him, he promptly obeyed. He reached around the corner and in a near second, he had Call's neck in a firm hold. He pulled her away without her being able to make a sound, only a groan of pain at the hold around her delicate throat. He did feel the clawing of fingers from behind her. Any doubts of the possibility of her being alone were put to rest when he heard them call a Frank call out to her "Annalee! Grab her boots damn it don't let her go!", he swung her around and held her to him, he hid his head somewhat behind her chest as to protect himself if they were armed and trained his rifle to her right temple. Johner and Cristie were the first ones to come around the corner with their guns aimed in her general direction. A simultaneous, almost incoherent string of curses were uttered loudly from both their mouths.

The rest of the group came around the corner, the marine Disteffano looked just as surprised and terrified as them but didn't curse. His mother had always taught him not to curse.

The whole of their group had all their weapons trained on the creature and were trying to figure out what to do. Between the fear and the anxiety and Johner calling Call the noob and suggesting they should just shoot them both anyway, Sergio slinked behind her a little more and aimed his rifle at the base of her skull. Sergio, Johner, Cristie and Disteffano were an inch away from shooting each other when Ripley came around the corner and almost casually stepped in between the group.

"Are you out of your mind get out of the way!" yelled Frank, Ripley only shushed him. Sergio had a feeling she knew it was him by the way she was acting, and he was right.

"Sergio?" she said, the creature behind Call only nodded his head slowly. "Sergio, let Call go, we won't hurt you" she said pleadingly. Sergio cocked his head to the side, he was hesitant to do as Ripley said by the way there were maybe six guns on him ready and willing to send him to the afterlife. The prospect of dying had a certain appeal but he couldn't, not yet.

The grip on Call's shoulder loosened and then rested on the same giving her a light push forward as to send her to her fold. Call almost ran back to her group, looking at the Xenomorph. She realized then and there what fear was really like, being in the grip of than monster, knowing it was willing to kill her without a moment's pause, even if she was almost human, she didn't have the complete selflessness of a synthetic. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to kill others, but these things, they were made to kill, to destroy everyone and everything. It reminded her why she needed to kill them all, although this development; a xeno using a firearm and holding her hostage suddenly made this seem almost impossible. If it was capable of that level of mental complexity then what was it capable of? And even more disturbing, it understood the English language. It understood what Ripley said.

What was she going to do now?

Sergio kept his gun in their general direction, still distrustful of the mercenaries, the one with the shaved head looked like it was just about ready to fire. Ripley turned around and said to them, "Put down your weapons he isn't going to hurt us", "And how the hell would you know that!" demanded Cristie still aiming at the monster. "She is one of them you can't trust her, she and this relative of hers would turn on us in a second!" pleaded Call, still trying to keep everyone against Ripley and this….thing. "He's not related to me, he's from another hive, you should be nicer to him though, he was human not too long ago" said Ripley casually in his defense. "Human? What do you mean?" asked Frank, "You mean you didn't know, you were shipping hosts to these scientists and you didn't know?!" said Call, more agitated by the minute. "Commander Perez is secretive, he didn't tell me shit, and I don't ask questions" said Frank still aiming his gun, "Then what the hell were these people doing!?" asked Johner. "Experiments, they were trying to make hybrids out of the one I killed earlier and humans. This one is named Sergio, he was human about a month ago and by the looks of it he's retained his mind". As an act of goodwill Sergio lowered his gun and shouldered it, the rest of the mercenaries looked at him in awe as it followed the conversation. He really was human.

Sergio tapped Ripley's shoulder and pointed at the door, he took a deep breath and tried to form a word.

-_Teh__…..__are__ (Tear)_

Ripley looked back at him, grinned, probably because she found his devotion endearing and stepped out of the way. Sergio strode up to Frank who was parallel to the door casually and in a nonthreatening manner. Frank backed up only slightly still fingering his now lowered weapon. He hadn't realized he was blocking the door and was a little surprised when the creature who towered over him, gently placed the back of his hand against the side of his arm dismissively and shepherded him out of the way, never breaking off eye contact. All of them lowered their weapons when the creature pressed the door's button and cautiously strode into the room. The door swooshed close after him.

"Did that fucking thing just say something?" asked Johner with an agitated demeanor. Nobody answered him, nobody said anything. But they all caught that the creature had said Tear's name. Raspy and awkwardly but he said it.

There was a brief silence, "And what does it…he… want with this girl?" asked Frank. Ripley looked back at him and said, "She's his girlfriend. He just wants to get her out of here I suppose", the whole group shot looks back and forth at one another. This girl and this thing were a couple? The thing was human, once, they didn't doubt that but it was hard to connect the dots between this monster and a human boy.

Tear was crouching in the bathroom, she had heard gunshots outside and she didn't fancy getting shot, or found for that matter. She had heard some muffled voices outside and wasn't sure who it was; the marines, or the mercenaries. She wanted to find out, and just when she had gathered enough courage to get up and try and see who it was she heard the door open and close.

Someone was in the room. The footsteps sounded like something organic, she couldn't put her finger on what exactly they sounded like but it was organic and had a distinctive silent thud with every step. Kind of like a heartbeat. The sound was getting louder. She gathered it came from the bed area, then it began to come closer and closer to her. She hoped, desperately hoped that it was Sergio, if it was him, he would have said something already, it wasn't like him to be silent if he was looking for her but she hoped still. She was pulled out of her mind when she heard something stop at the bathroom's door, the knob slowly turned. She silently cursed under her breath about there being nothing in the shower that could be used as a weapon.

The only things she had at her disposal were: a rubber band that she used to play with Ripley with as a game where one shoots the other with it. Some breath mints, a pencil and the soap on the small shower handle. She smiled with a context of "I'm so fucked, why does this shit only happen to me?". With a slight degree of happiness she found that she had adopted Sergio's sense of humor. To laugh in the face of danger, or more accurately, to snicker and make mean little remarks. She did acknowledge though that unless she was going to attack the one who was behind that door with a surprisingly minty slingshot, or spray soap in their eyes and run. She was in troubles. She thought "What would Sergio have done?" in this situation, as she moved her arms from around her knees she placed them on her hips and slinked them into her pockets. She sharplyprodded her fingers with the pointy writing utensil. She noted quite grimly that Sergio would have probably stabbed the person with the pencil, probably in the neck. She was scared shitless, she had never killed or harmed anyone before, not like that. She felt like she didn't have the guts to do it.

She cursed again silently. She should have turned off the lights and hidden so she could have gotten the jump on the guy at least. The door opened and she squinted her eyes through the blur of the transparent veil that separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom. She knew beyond a doubt that whatever was at the other end of the hall could see her. She stuck out from the rest of the bathroom. But whatever was at the door kind of blended in with the dark background. One thing that did slink a sinister thought in her head was the fact that she could hear it's breathing. It wasn't sooth like a human's, it sounded more like a serpent. What if one of **those** things had gotten out?

She pressed backwards into the wall was far as she could. She held her breath and fought back her tears when the macabre monstrosity came into view. She brought both her hands to her mouth almost slapping them on as she fought against her whimper-like gasps. It paced slowly and deliberately to her, this was it, and what a way to go, she was going to be eaten alive. She wanted to call for help, but when she opened her mouth on her red face, as tears began to stream down her face. Almost two months of suffering came down on her all at once. She had lost her parents, her friends, Sergio. She was now, at only sixteen years of age, die an excruciatingly painful death. She wondered for a moment, what would it feel like to get eaten, a small footnote came into her head. A small, irrelevant footnote seconds before her impending death.

It was a horrible feeling, knowing you are going to be eaten. So if she got out of this alive, she would be a vegetarian.

Sergio wasn't sure how to react, his large heart was pounding and it was in his throat. He considered for a moment, just dragging her outside and not having to deal with the shock of her impending rejection. But a part of him, a stronger one than all his feelings came to him and said. "This is Tear, **your **Tear. Be nice to her", he sighed, or rather hissed and by the way Tear shuddered behind the curtain he had done it harder and louder than he meant to. Tear suddenly remembered one of the things she regretted; having been so dependent with Sergio. In her heart she knew that if he died, or was in a situation where he was going to die. He wasn't going down without a fight, Sergio, **her **Sergio loved her. He adored her and even if he was doomed, and even if there wasn't a chance in hell that he would survive. He would have fought to get back to her, all the way to the bitter end. She felt a sudden, crushingsurge of shame, "Tear you chicken shit! Fight!!!" her instincts yelled at her. Even if she was going to die, she was going to give her killer a hard time, and maybe something to remember her by.

She slowly got up, she gripped her pencil and fought back the sinking feeling of being armed with such a pathetic weapon. She yelled at the creature which seemed to be pulled out of it's thoughts as she charged only to stop short as the creature tripped backwards and fell against the wall. She felt a massive level of reassurance at this, whatever it was, she scared it. And now, she should run. She dashed past the creature which almost gently tried to grab onto her by her lower abdomen. Sergio used to do that when she was walking away mad about something. The creature repeating the gesture made her stomach turn. Her heart sank when the creature latched onto her foot, she consequently fell down and struggled madly against the solid, iron firm, but strangely enough, non harmful grip. As the creature turned the corner she reacted almost instantly and stabbed the pencil into it's face as hard as she could.

The pencil snapped and the creature seemed unfazed, like it was prodded in the face with a strand of wheat. She kicked the same in the face and struggled against it as it continued to somewhat stand on top of her on all fours encompassing her into a small cocoon of sorts. As she continually and almost rabidly punched it's face and kicking its chest she growled and struggled as it, in the blink of an eye, latched onto both her hands.

The gesture reminded her of what Sergio used to do when she was agitated. He used to do the same thing, and then he would kiss her hands. God damn it! This thing was doing the exact same things Sergio used to do, she hated this thing so desperately, she wanted to kill it, she wanted to kill it or die, but one way or the other she wanted to see Sergio again. It was the sole thought that ruled her mind.

She calmed down when the creature pulled her to her feet by her hands slowly and gently. Then it let her go, as she stared at it, frightened to move, frightened to say something. But she wasn't sure what were it's intentions either. Why did it let her go? Why did it shy away from her gaze? Why did it look so ashamed of itself when she looked at it?

Both Ripley and Frank walked into the room after a moment. Tear half-walked-ran to Ripley who embraced her protectively, Frank looked at Tear over in a way Sergio didn't like, as if he was checking her out but not in a discreet manner. The creature sneered at Frank and the captain shuddered slightly, noticing the boy didn't like that. "C'mon Sergio, we gotta get out of here while we still can and we don't have time for this shit" said Frank, Ripley and Sergio mentally slapped their foreheads, that was not a good way to have broken the news to Tear.

Upon hearing Sergio's name Tear nearly jumped out of Ripley's embrace, but when she noticed that Frank was looking at the monster, she turned around slowly and made eye contact with the same. One gesture from the creature, like it was almost afraid to look at her, like it wanted to disappear, and Tear knew it was true. She embraced Ripley as hard as she could and sobbed, screamed and cried into Ripley's vest in frustration, anger, sadness, terror, nausea and plenty of other feelings she couldn't sort out. She had never cried so hard in her life. Sergio had never felt so small or so overwhelmingly bad in his life. He wanted to shrivel away back into his xenomorphic womb back at the hive. He didn't want to look at Tear anymore, he felt a sudden rush of loathing towards himself. Tear didn't deserve to suffer that much.

As the four walked out of the room, through all the distrustful looks coming from the mercenaries, he looked back to the group only once from the front of the same. Tear who was still clinging onto Ripley who was trying to comfort her, and he made eye contact, she painfully shrugged and buried her face into Ripley's shoulder. Those beautiful, vivid green eyes. Eyes that used to look at him with warmth, with kindness, with love, with adoration, now looked at him with fear and pain.

He felt unworthy of her in every sense of the word, he felt like a demon, a cancer, a sickness, a plague. He felt like he was darkness itself and she was everything that was good in the world. Like he was responsible for everything bad that had ever happened anywhere, and that she was responsible for all of the opposite. He didn't want to touch her, look at her, or even think of her. It was as though if he did, it would burn him, she was all that was best of the universe and he all the worst. He would burn if he came into contact with anything even as remotely as good as her.

He deserved to rot in hell, that is what he felt, he deserved to burn for causing her such pain, for having left her alone, for not loving her more, for not telling her every day since he met her that he loved her. That he wanted to marry her, to have a family, and that if she didn't want him or if she found someone better than him, he would let her go. All he ever wanted, the thought that made up the core of his soul was the wish for her to be happy, and have all the love, kindness and warmth that she deserved. For the remainder of his unnatural life, he felt like never looking into those eyes again.


	10. Mater et Pater

**Enjoy, and please, everyone! Review on the Xenomorph's behavior in detail. This book has an assload of hits but only 37 reviews and I just really want to get feedback on the story so I can improve it and make it more enjoyable to everyone. To those who review….here's a cookie!**

**Pater et Mater**

The crew, plus Sergio was led by Call through the corridors quietly. No one was really in the mood to talk, especially Sergio. Eventually they approached the kitchen, which became flooded by effects of the cooling tanks and a rupture. None of them liked the idea of going underwater through the long, winding passage, but it was either that, or they would have to go a longer way, and they were short on time. Sergio, saddened and slightly indifferent due to his heart's burden, had detached himself emotionally and simply concentrated on trying to communicate with the group. He was pretty sure he could hold his breath for a long, long time underwater. He wanted them to climb on his back and hold onto each other so he could swim them through to the other side quickly.

As he turned around to tell them this, he made a threatening gurgling hiss as he tried to say "Guys" as to open up the conversation. Everyone jumped back at his attempt to communicate, a few guns uneasily jumped up and sighted themselves at his direction. He looked back slightly, trying desperately not to look at Tear whom was still standing closely to Ripley, gun in hand. While she didn't point it at him, and he perceived that she wasn't going to hurt him, he could sense, or rather smell her fear. It was almost as if he could feel her own adrenaline in himself, her own terrified heartbeat in his chest.

He looked away.

He turned to them before anyone could say anything, he pointed at Ripley, then he made a backpack gesture and then pointed at himself. Sergio and she were not of the same hive mind, so they could not communicate, but he still hoped that she got the message.

"What's it saying?" asked Christie, Vriess, now strapped to his back said "It's saying he wants to get the fuck out of here and have a martini after its all over. C'mon let's get moving!" with an

irritable tone. "He wants us to grab onto him so he can swim us through quickly" said Ripley. Sergio smiled inwardly, Ripley was very perceptive. "I'm not touching that thing" said Johner, "Then latch onto someone who will, I don't like it anymore than you do but this will speed us through" said Call half-stepping up to Sergio, the same could still detect the scent and feel of fear, they all reeked of it. "Funny" thought Sergio; how they were speaking to him as a thing, rather than a person.

Once again, thankful for Ripley's intervention, Sergio turned around as she waded through the waters and latched onto his back. As Sergio began to enter deeper waters, the rest of the group as if seeing this was a free ride, latched onto his shoulders half heartedly and onto each other. He looked back and saw Tear was the only one who hadn't latched on. "C'mon Tear, we haven't got time for this shit right now" said Frank from Sergio's left shoulder, the creature turned his head at Frank and bore his set of silver teeth. The same let go of Sergio with another, half hearted apology and latched onto Ripley, careful to be respectful this time. Sergio extended his long arm and offered his open hand as gently as he could to Tear.

Both of them locked eyes. She had both of her arms crossed, and was looking at him blankly and reluctantly. Somehow, like a child hesitant to trust a stranger. She, as if remembering the urgency of their situation, waded through the water and to Johner, she grabbed onto his belt, he looked at her then back at Sergio. As hardheaded he was, Johner could feel this gesture had hurt Sergio deeply. His whole body seemed to lose its purposefulness, its will and force of it. He knew how rejection like that felt, his own mother and father had never once told him they loved him. He didn't want them, he hated them. They could rot for all he cared, but he knew what kind of a wound could be made from placing yourself like that, asking for a sign of trust then getting shot down.

It hurts…

Everyone took a deep breath as Sergio plunged slowly into the water. Much to Sergio's surprise, learning to swim again came as a natural thing. It felt good. He, careful to keep his passenger's on, swam at a solid speed. Everyone's grip's tightened as they almost shot through the water. No one was thinking anything, they were just trying to concentrate and get through as quickly as possible without running out of air. The cold water made this easier, it's cold touch made it simple to shut everything out and to enter a deep concentration.

As Sergio swam he could taste everything in the water. Sweat, sauces, food, grime, everything. It was somehow pleasurable to do this as he swam. He could even tell which were the cooks who were working until the emergency as he tasted the sweat in the water, "So this is what its like to be a Xenomorph huh?", he though placidly as he snaked between tables, dishes and debris. As he reached the end, he and everyone else looked upwards, the three windows to the shaft were glued shut by a skin of sorts, Xenomorphs had been there, sensing everyone was doing ok he reached up with his claw and pierced the skin and almost casually cut it in half. In the still water, everyone had the same piercing thought.

In the plateau, lined almost rim to rim, were dozens of eggs. The Xenomorphs had set a trap, Christie wasting no time, shouldered his grenade launcher and fired a pair of rounds at the eggs through the water.

A flash of light, a bark of explosion, then nothing. Smoke, fire and no eggs, Sergio cautiously peeked his head out of the water and saw that it was all clear. Everyone let go of Sergio and crawled onto solid metal, as they began to climb up to the sealed door, another scientist, a Mason Wren was at the head of the climb along with Call. Everyone was edgy but everything was calm otherwise. Tear was the only one who stayed behind somewhat, she wasn't feeling too well again. She felt lightheaded and her stomach hurt. Sergio, started to climb the steep wall with ease only a few feet behind, always looking back to see if Tear was climbing, she was slowly, eyeing him, but surely she was climbing.

The group continued upwards.

Sergio lost himself in thought for a moment, as he regulated his pace with Tear's, she looked at him plainly only once. His face was expressionless even by Xenomorph standards, she forced a sincere smile, she was feeling horrible. But it had slipped her mind that he must be feeling a thousand times worse. And this was Sergio, it was still him inside that body. He still loved her. The creature, as it locked eyes with her as she smiled, did not react. It simply ignored her. She frowned it turn. The way she reacted, while it was perfectly understandable, but still, it must have hurt him deeply.

Sergio, stopped for a moment, he sensed something, like there were two beings right behind him, breathing down his neck, but there weren't. As he looked back down at the water, he saw two

figures that almost seemed to catapult out of the water. Two Xenomorphs he had never seen before attacked them. One landed just below him and the other, on the ladder behind Tear.

He reacted purely out of instinct. Tear shouted briefly out of fear as the Xenomorph latched onto her leg. Her face lit up in shock as Sergio, who dwarfed the other by almost twice it's size, slammed into the black assailant. The creature made spastic and violent attempts at trying to break Sergio's hold on it's face. Sergio grabbed onto the creature's face and jaw, he brought the creature's head to his mouth and bit down as hard as he could, summoning all his contempt, hate and anger. The head of the creature snapped and cracked sickeningly. In the instant that it took Sergio to snuff out the creature's life, the other had landed on Sergio's back. The same tried insanely to tear off the creature, in his anger his back spines and quills stood on end, taking the opportunity he ran backwards and slammed into the wall. He could hear the hiss of acidic blood burning metal. He had harmed the creature but not badly. It bit, gashed, stabbed and gouged at his skin madly but to no avail. Sergio's new carapace was three times denser than normal. This was a new development to the young half-breed. It was when he heard a thud of boots did he notice that Tear had jumped down and landed on the floor. She was handling her rifle like a mace, she swung the mace with considerable force into the side of the Xenomorph's. The assailant fell to the ground a few feet away slightly dazed. As it regained it's focus in a second the last thing it ever saw was the end of Tear's barrel, "I said leave him alone!!".

One shot rang out from her rifle. The husk of the creature's now empty head and it's body slumped to the ground.

Tear slowly looked at the behemoth she had saved. It's tendrils that extended from the back of his head coiled and squirmed slowly in thought. Both of them were a little in shock. Even if neither of them realized it, their mutual love had held. Both acted out of pure instinct with no regard to their individual safety, they simply would not have any harm come to the other.

"Are you ok?" she asked, the creature nodded. They both looked up, the whole group was looking at them in some form of awe. Tear smiled hesitantly, "He's my boyfriend" she said defensively as she started to climb the ladder again, Sergio smiled briefly. Another shot rang out, Call tumbled and fell into the water, Tear jumped down again and dove into the water after Call. Wren looked down only once, Vriess screamed "You killed her you bastard!!" and fired several salvoes from his shotgun, as he pressed the buttons on the door's panels he heard and felt the booms of death, clawing its way upwards to him. As the door, groaned open with almost cruelly slow pace. He

slid through. He heard the slam of the monster behind him, as he ran down the corridor, he realized, he had forgotten to close the door. He couldn't stop. If he did death would catch him. It became a moot point. A volley of shots from a rifle riddled his knees, the heat of the same cauterized his wounds. He fell to the ground and fired panicked and blind, expecting the creature to come around the corner at any moment.

His gun clicked empty. He took a deep breath, he felt the cold air of something breathing behind him. He looked up and two Xenomorphs bore their teeth, one was aquatic looking and the other, had scars, presumably from fighting.

As the group turned the corner, they saw both Xenomorphs stop cold over the scientist's mangled and shredded body. The two Xenos looked at them in surprise as they saw Sergio with the group, and the humans themselves looked at Sergio in surprise as he slapped the rifle out of Frank's hands when he aimed at them. Frank looked at him with restraint, trying not to grab another gun and just shoot all of them.

Talon took a menacing step forward towards Tear who was in front of him. Silently Sergio spoke to them "Talon no", the same just took another step. Sergio in one lighting movement seized Talon by the throat and slammed him into the wall. The same hissed and screeched in distress and anger. Since when was this new born so fast and strong. He tried to skewer Sergio through the stomach only to feel the same grab and twist his tail painfully. Sergio neared his face to Talon's, but not close enough to get bitten by the second mouth, "I….said…no", "Why? They are hosts" said Talon with a strained voice. "Because if you harm anyone of them, I will rip out your heart, do you understand?", Sergio without letting Talon answer, he cast him aside like a rag doll. Talon rolled to his feet the second he hit the ground. Fish was cringing slightly, Sergio was the dominant one here, and if he could handle Talon like that….well it would be best not to cross him. Talon held himself up in a defiant posture, if only to retain the image he wasn't afraid, but truth be told. Being that helpless in the grip of another was terrifying.

The creature sighed, "Well?" he asked, "Matriarch told us to do as you say to get away", "And her?", "She has decided to stay behind, she was brought here when she was still small, this place is too small for her to move around in freely", "And then who would be the new Matriarch? Sky?", "Yes". Both of them looked at him somewhat sadly, they were going to lose their queen. "Where are the others?" asked Sergio and as if almost on cue the rest of the hive skulked around the corner. The group flinched and raised their weapons, but lowered them as Ripley gestured

them to, Sergio had kept the situation under control, this was his hive and they were responding to him. Frank raised his two rifles, Sergio turned around almost instantly and pointed at the two rifles then gestured angrily for him to lower them. "I'm sick of listening to this freak" he said, "Partner, he's kept us alive this far, lower your guns" said Christie, "Fuck this" said Frank, "Don't aggravate the situation, we are-", "You are in **my** crew Call, shut the fuck up, you want to kill these animals this is your chance", "God damn it Frank! Let it go, he's on our side" said Vriess, in the instant that Frank shifted his view from Sergio to Tear, Sergio charged forward and slapped away both of his rifles and grabbed him by the throat. Christie and Johner both brandished their guns and aimed them at Sergio. "Don't!" said Call, coming to Sergio's defense, "Sergio put him down", said Tear interrupting Call. Sergio reluctantly let go.

He lowered himself to eye level with Frank and said:

-Waaaan…..Moh…rrrrr (one more).

Frank's eyes widened, he got the message.

Sky strode to him, he looked at her eye to eye. "Where are we to go now?", she asked, "To the ships, follow me", "What are ships?" asked Fish unable to let go of her inquisitive personality, "You'll see" said Sergio. He noticed Sky wasn't moving with the group, she was staring at Tear, "Come, they mean us no harm and they are not for eating or killing", "We know, we heard you" said Stalker as he crouched next to Fish who was looking at him with a little awe. "What are you looking at Sky?" asked Sergio seeing as she was so intently looking at Tear with…curiosity…or could he detect some form of nostalgia.

"Now I understand why you defend this female so fiercely" she said looking back at him, towering as he did over the other hive members. Sergio cocked his head in confusion, "You are trying to tell me something Sky?", "Yes, she and you were going to make your own hive yes? She is bearing another host's life inside her". Sergio's mouth opened in surprise, his short tendrils quivered in emotion. Tear was pregnant with his child? He shuddered hard enough in excitement to jog him back to his senses, everyone was looking at him. "What do you mean a host? The child is not like….us… is it?", Sky looked and sniffed back at Tear, she strode to her, the Praetorian as tall as Sergio lowered herself to eyelevel with the frozen girl and crew. She rubbed her face gently against Tear's abdomen, whilst the girl was looking at Sergio distressed.

He made a "wait" gesture. The young queen looked back at Sergio and said, "Nothing like us". Sergio seemed to sigh as if the weight of the whole world had been taken off his shoulders. Ripley and he locked eyes, both of them knew. Tear looked at the triumvirate, Sky, Ripley and Sergio with hectic concern, they knew something important about her that she didn't. She took a deep breath, afraid to make even the slightest move or sound, so close to the Xenomorph and asked clearly.

-Am I missing something?


	11. The Precursors

**Sorry it took so long, I've been working on a few other more important things. But now that I have solved them, you will be receiving chapters more often. Please enjoy chapter 11 of Alien: Metamorphosis.**

**The Precursors**

William could not believe what he was seeing, through the surveillance system. The Xenomorphs from Hive-02 were apparently responding to the Half-Breed's leadership, things had now gotten way out of hand. What with the other hive rampaging through the ship and this new alliance arrayed against him he was running out of options.

His mind strained through the possibilities, he had to think of something, Sergio was his life's work and he could **not **let him go. Or all those years, all that work, would have been for nothing.

He briefly considered summoning whatever marines were left, but no, most had either escaped via drop pods or were too spread out to make for an effective fighting force. Most likely they would be picked off by the first hive.

A glint of mad glee flashed through William when he realized he already had an army at his disposal.

The Half-Breeds from the previous attempts, 1-35 , they were perfect. He could not control them, but he could unleash them. But that meant sacrificing everything, all he had worked for. Perhaps a war of attrition was what was called for here.

He brought up the control mainframe from his computer in his sealed safe house next to the drop pods and clicked up the list.

What should he send first?

Something resilient and nasty, yes, or something fast and relentless.

There were so many delectably wonderful choices. He felt like a child choosing a pet dog or cat, unsure as to which would make him happiest.

He smirked and clicked Tube Number Seven, Eight and Nine, those troublesome mercs and the freaks with them had caused enough trouble. Something to wet their palates as well as his would be a good start to the show.

And he, of course, was the Ringmaster…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sergio strode ahead of the group, ever watchful of Frank's every move. The behemoth was now simply looking for any excuse to rip him in half.

God, he couldn't let anything happen to Tear now, she was, pregnant. With **his **seed, and now, they were almost through and they could get away.

Sergio tensed as he strode at the head of the group with Fish in tow, who was unusually quiet. The boy's mind was whirring with possibilities and scenarios as he continued down the halls to the drop pods where Call was leading them.

If he could cry, he would. Why did the universe do this to people like him and her? They were harmless enough and they were good kids. Why? Maybe those philosophers from Old Earth were correct.

Essentially as to life; shit happens.

_-I cannot allow the Hive to reach Earth. I've……."seen", dreamt what they have done to other planets._

_-And…..I cannot go with Tear either. It will be bad, really, really bad_ if I do.

Sergio pushed back the raw, breathtaking sadness before the thought could take root and pushed on. He had to save Tear, now more than ever. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He **would **not.

He looked at Fish up ahead instinctively.

Although he never noticed it, the Hive and he, were connected in more ways than he knew of. A subconscious link between them, one got scared, they could all feel it.

Sergio gestured for the humans to stop and they did so, he loped his way to Fish's side followed by Stalker.

"What is it?"

"Something is coming. Something bad"

Sergio looked back at the Hive and prowled forward. The humans followed tentatively with Tear at the lead wanting to look after Sergio, sensing something was wrong, she clicked off the safety on her rifle and told the others to do the same.

Sky walked by Sergio's side and spoke to him, she could sense others like them, they, of course being others like the Hive. But the smell, noise and feeling was all wrong. The way she described it, was that they felt like Sergio, but not right.

The spines on Sergio's back perked up. If something was wrong enough to scare a Hive of super predators then whatever it was, it had to be, as Fish phrased it, bad.

He took a few steps further and tried to remember where it was that the escape pods were. He strained a little trying, Call had rigged the ship to smash into Old Earth and it wasn't as if he could just ask them where to go next, and apart from that he was hesitant to try and communicate with the others. Voices would surely attract the bad things.

He stepped cautiously forward, Xenomorphs with suppressed instincts towards the humans, and the same forgetting that the xenos were dangerous, both inched forward behind him at a respectable distance, knowing he wanted them behind him.

Sergio didn't know what hit him, he didn't even hear or sense it coming.

Something with a stream of hair at it's top and a hunched over but flexible body that was vaguely humanoid blew into the behemoth and knocked it down almost a dozen feet back and around the opposite corner it had loped from.

The humans screamed in unison, some cursed and others hesitated, but all moved forward with the xenos in toll, all of which formed a protective circle around Sky. Only Stalker and Fish skittered on the walls or ceiling with great speed towards the half-breed, whom was panicking.

Sergio looked at his assailant.

If he could have gagged he would have.

The, thing, was less than vaguely humanoid. It was once a girl, the hair was brown and covered in secretions that smelled like septic fluids and decay. Her face however was untouched and might have once been beautiful, but the mad look in her eyes and the feral teeth and insanity to match it made her simply terrifying.

Her face was the only thing that was normal about her. Her arms were asymmetrical and deformed, both however were topped off with deadly talons and a lot of muscle mass. Her legs were equally muscular, one foot was almost fully alien, but her left one looked like the atrophied foot of a baby.

Her breasts were also malformed and her pubic area was sexless. Her bulky and gangrenous body was pockmarked with xeno carapace, the pattern of which made her all the more revolting.

She bit and tore into him without much success, but Sergio, frightened and scratched up put one leg under her and kicked her away as hard as he could. She was blown away and smashed into Tear who ran around the corner in desperation for Sergio's safety.

Everyone's hearts sank when they saw the thing recover its bearings instantly while it was on top of Tear.

"I cant take a shot!" shouted Johner aiming the rifle at near point blank range and knowing their blood was acid.

The rescue however came from Stalker and Fish, both of which had bounded into the half-breed monster and were fighting it. They rolled into a wall while in a mass of screeching mouths and swiping talons.

They managed to get the creature cornered but the same didn't seem to understand that it was supposed to be prey or that they had the advantage. The woman thing plowed into Fish and scythed into her head carving deep gashes before Tear had enough sense to fire no less than fourteen rounds into its chest and head.

The thing toppled and lay on the ground twitching.

The humans and the xenos came to the hall and looked at the thing in both disgust and fear.

Had these things been the previous attempts at making something like Sergio?

The Half-Breed strode to Tear while eyeing the thing and nudged her with his head.

Her eyes were wide and locked onto the dead experiment with alarming focus. After he nudged her again her eyes closed slowly and looked at him.

She stroked his forehead without a thought and she began to cry. She sobbed uncontrollably as the group's attention shifted to her, she would have fallen to her knees but Sergio had caught her gently.

"It's n-not, fuck-ing, fair!" she managed to scream between sobs.

No one said anything, especially Frank.

Sergio held her up and palmed her face so she would be facing him and kneeled down to eye level with her. As she began to run out of emotional energy, the little she had left, she opened her eyes to look at him.

The monstrous aberration looked at her silently and gently stroked her face with his claws. It calmed her down instantly.

Back when they were still on their natal planet, they had developed the habit of stroking each other with their knifes or bayonets. Neither was sure who had started it, but a tip of cold steel stroking one's skin felt good. It was a grooming thing between them.

It felt just like Sergio's hand now.

Tear looked at him through bloodshot eyes and made an involuntary smile, everything was going to be alright.

It just had to be.

She could feel it.

She shouldered her rifle and the Half-Breed nudged her to Sky whom was standing closest to the next door they had to pry open, or hack with Call's help.

The group silently collected itself and moved out, the same thing passed through everyone's mind.

-There might be more of those things, we have to leave right now!

The second half-breed dashed through the halls as it homed in on the group just as silently as the first, but this time, Sergio saw it coming.

As it shrieked and flew through the air looking to bring down the bigger monster, the experiment found itself speared on Sergio's tail, the same, with its disgust put away, clawed the half-breed's head so hard half of the skull came away.

The group had the same reaction as last time but the xeno's were calmer and more alert.

They all heard it then.

A long moan like a bull crossed with a howling wolf, and a shriek that sounded like a parrot being shoved into a shredder come from two different directions in front of Sergio.

One look from Sergio's eyeless face told them all they needed to hear.

Run

And they did, Call hacked the door with desperation and they all shot through, Tear hung back for a second as Sergio saw only a part of the fight that was going on.

The two half-breeds who were coming to find them found each other first and were proceeding to kill each other.

Sergio's rage grew, these were his predecessors. He was not the only one after all.

He was simply the one with which the experiment took successfully.

As he loped away half carrying Tear, he began to machinate what sort of way he should kill William after he got his hands on him.

He bounded down the halls at the rear of the group, every tube, every vent and protrusion from the walls looked like a potential monster or experiment waiting to pick one of them off. The fact that they could hear more of these by the second made them all even more terrified.

When they came to the corner where the last door was to the drop pods, but more importantly, the docks where a ship could be commandeered to take them to safety, they all stopped dead.

Several different half-breeds were fighting each other in front of the very door they needed to cross. In the mass of human and xeno limbs, blood and talons, one of them noticed the newcomers and launched itself like a spear at the closest which was Frank who was next-in-front of Sergio. He reached out for the first thing or person he had within reach to use as a shield, to his misfortune that happened to be Tear, and knowing this he aimed his rifle at Sergio's temporal lobe ready to shoot.

He didn't trust this freak, and he would be damned if he would allow him to get the best of them as it was bound to happen.

It was his very grave surprise when Sergio had wrenched the rifle out of his hands and swatted the relatively small half-breed out of air and onto the rusted steel grating floor.

Sergio took Frank and held him by his trench coat collar and threw him with all his monstrous strength into the mob of half-breeds which seemed to take an instant murderous interest in the unarmed human.

The last coherent thought through Frank's mind before he was torn apart was that before Sergio threw him, he could have sworn that he was smiling.

The group looked at Frank being eaten alive with shock, but a relative acceptance, the kind that comes in a war scenario, when one has no real time to think.

Frank was warned by Sergio not to mess with Tear.

He did

Sergio in turn set the half-breeds on him

Tough Shit……………….better him than them

Sergio looked at the screeching skirmish and forgot where he was.

It was their smell, not only that, but their voices, their "alien" voices. They werent right, he wanted to hurt them. Not to put them out of their misery, but for the hell of it.

He began to salivate and roared with all his might at them making them all hesitante and look at him, the source of the deafening boom of a roar.

Bounding on all fours he smashed into the closest one and swung it like a bat into the next closest one then smashed it into the floor cracking its misshapen skull with an audible crack. The next one speared at him only to be caught by the tail and pulled underfoot where Sergio bit off the back of its neck.

The behemoth looked at the rest of the half-breeds, three crazed creatures in number, with an almost sexual lust for blood. Sensing this, they hesitated to attack him and as if by an unseen signal, the same ran off in different directions.

Something scared them.

Sergio looked back, half remembering his wards and looked back at the group.

They all had their guns trained in his direction but not at him, the Hive however, was gone, Fish, Sky and all.

He frowned but didn't pay it no mind, he had a feeling they would resurface. He was the key to their salvation, and more to that, they were simply doing what was best for their hive. That was why they helped the humans by his instructions in the first place, and it was the same reason they were now keeping their distance, looking after Sky in the best way they could. He imagined they were confident in him, and that if he was in real trouble, they would come to help him.

Call hacked the door and they were through.

They ran across the final stretch of hall and saw through a window in the floor below them, the most beautiful sight they had seen since being brought on the Auriga.

A ship, fueled and ready for take off.

The group ran as fast as their legs could carry them, they were at the final strech.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Next Chapter Will Come Soon My Friends! Honest!**


	12. As We Fall

**Here you are, enjoy.**

**As We Fall**

The group was running down the halls of Auriga, hyperventilating as the corridors seemed to become more and more lit as they reached the hangar where the drop pods and the ship sat. As if to prove they were reaching salvation, the halls were warmed with a golden light from the hangar bay.

But what would be a treasure chest without a dragon to guard it? Thought Tear as she ran next to the loping creature that was her Sergio.

What would be salvation without a leviathan to impede it?

Tear's legs pumped as she raced toward the end with the group, adrenaline saturated her system and provided an icy clarity of every shape, sound, shade and thought. Her mind worked to one single end:

I must kill every single living thing that impeded their progress to the ship, and killing every single living thing that would try to do harm to Sergio, even at the cost of her own life

She couldn't feel any fear.

She could not feel any sorrow.

She couldn't feel any doubt.

The only feeling that burned like a star inside her; was rage

Rage over what had been done to her, to Sergio, to everything. With every fiber in her body, she hated the universe and everything in it. Everything, save Sergio, the only one she could count on to be there with her right to the very end.

She bent around the corner only to hear her boots clank as she stopped cold next to her beloved.

Before them, stood a creature, another half-breed in all its macabre magnificence. But this terrible half-breed, they could recognize, the face belonged to Tear's mother, Madison.

If one could ever question the existence of evil in science, one cannot doubt it when confronted with familiarity in its dark fruit.

* * *

William sat on his chair, smiling sheepishly, next to his desk as he loaded his handgun. His mind was blurry, like a night of heavy drinking and waking up the morning after. The half-breed was just about to escape, or so it pretended to do, but William still had one last trick up his sleeve.

Experiment 35

He smiled at his own genius, he used the mother of the Tear girl with the end of comparing the success rate of the transformation sequence from parent to child genomes. Her mother, who was quite young, took well to the experiment, still another half baked monster, but it retained enough coherence to be coaxed into stalking about the escape pods and ship with the promise that the child would come to her.

It had taken some coercing but he managed to convince the abomination and now, it would focus on retaking her child, but the half breed, she had to simply wound enough to restrain it. The mother would take care of the other humans, the half-breed she was told, needed to live because if she died, her daughter would die too by some strange means.

The woman-thing was too insane to question how her "baby" would die, but William would indeed shoot her if the boy was dismembered.

The monster had been lovely once, just like her daughter, and her resistance to cooperating with the experiment had been admirable, but nothing could stop progress, to do so was a crime beyond forgiveness.

He glanced at the monitors, the girl was approaching the creature and trying to speak to it, the half-breed was standing quietly behind her as to protect. The humans were slinking past the girl and the boy as she gestured them to get into the ship. William had locked down the controls for the ship and it was going to be impossible to hack them open, they weren't going anywhere, he knew.

He smiled and walked out the door to his little safe-room.

* * *

The creature's body was warped and monstrous, just like all the others, but it possessed a vestige of the elegance of Sergio's form. The creature's asymmetrical arms possessed slightly human hands but the tips were topped off with long, black claws that resembled more an artisan knife than an appendage. The rib cage was triangular and dense and so were the legs which looked more alien than human. The creature's face was unblemished and untouched by the change.

There were no words to accurately describe the macabre experiment that stood before them. And no words to accurately describe the look in her eyes, the insane blood thirst, and the twisted affection she bore.

Hatred of the half-breed and love for the girl

Before Tear could speak, the creature stormed towards the girl and screamed at the half-breed.

"My baby!" it screamed hysterically.

Tear screamed briefly at the sound of the monster's voice and broke into tears at the loud pitch of the same. Sergio stepped in its way and counter rammed the monster without the intention to hurt it, but Madison, was not another feral monster, she was the attempt before success. She was close to Sergio in all ways, mentally, morphologically but most importantly, physically.

She grabbed Sergio by the top of his head and swung him clear over her head and into a wall. The metal moaned and protested the sudden slam of weight into the wall but it held. Sergio, while dazed he clung to the wall instinctively and was surprised by what he saw, Madison was ignoring Tear and the rest of the group, she was focused solely on him. Tear's mother loped and bounded out of the small bridge that separated the Auriga's main body from its towering hangar bay and clawed her talons into the wall. She looked up at him and smiled maliciously. Sergio grimaced at her and looked back to Tear to see if she was alright. The second before she caught his left leg in her large hands, Sergio and Tear locked "eyes" and an unspoken communication passed between them.

"Get to the ship"

Tear ran past Johner and the others and went to Call who was fidgeting with her arm's plug in order to hack the system and open the door to the shuttle.

Sergio snapped at Madison, then forgetting who she was just as he had forgotten himself when the red mist fell upon his eyes, the bloodlust. As he tried pulling himself toward her in her iron grip she jumped off the wall and let herself drop. The half-breed scream a feral scream, more alien than human and swiped at her face slashing across it and gashing it deeply. He succeeded in making her let go of him, but where she landed staggeringly on her feet, he landed on his back.

His instincts kicked in and he was on his feet in a second snapping his jaws at her only to have her swing her full body weight into a blow that smashed across his face. As he tumbled backwards she slammed into him and blew him into the wall. Sergio kicked her away and tried climbing upwards for a better angle to pounce on her and she latched onto his tail swinging him like a bat into a column.

Every nerve in his body screamed in fear, she was beating him, any reasonable creature would back off but his mind wouldn't allow him to. His, other mind anyway, the part of him that was more monster than human. When it really came down to it, his personality and that of the older creatures of the hive amounted to the same thing when blood was drawn.

"Kill, Kill, Kill"

The Madison-creature cracked Sergio across the face again and again as he snapped at her hands and her chest. A tangle of claws, teeth and feral anger

A metallic voice that in no way reflected the madness inside the ship spoke loud and clear for all to hear, monster and human alike.

"Three minutes to self destruct"

Call shot one terrified look at Ripley and Tear, then she hacked the door to the ship.

Tear ran to the edge of the bridge and screamed, a note of terror in her voice.

"Sergio! We have to go now!"

Whatever discordant thing was fighting the boy's nature in his brain, the human won. And the urgency of their situation, and how very close they all were to death.

Kicking his adversary in the face and curling the talons to slice for good measure, Sergio bounded to the wall and nearly ran up the length of it by the time the Madison-thing could look up to him.

In the seconds this took to be done, everyone seemed to know what to do.

The pilot seats were manned and everyone else sat anywhere else they could. Tear jumped into the ship and into Ripley's arms only to look back and see Sergio standing at the threshold.

An instant of silence traveled between them and his fist smashed into the control panel for the doors to close shut.

The last thing he heard out of her mouth was a shrieking no.

A miserable scream of defeat and of a treasonous intention dawning on the one who raised her voice, Sergio didn't look back as he ran down the halls to where he knew the pods were.

He knew that somehow the Hive would find him

As he loped through the halls he saw William, the man had a look of madness in his eyes like he was not all there anymore. A thought of revenge flashed through Sergio's mind but he pushed it down without hesitation and ran on all fours across the hall and within a few seconds caught the scent of the Hive.

They were behind him, following.

He ran into the pod which actually turned out to be a drop ship for cargo destined for deep space stations and he clutched at the control panel starting up the large ship. The anxiety of his Hive-mates was electric and urged him to work the machine faster.

Clumsily he set the machine on autopilot

When the computer stated the protocol for the response to any destruction of the Auriga was to go to Earth Sergio canceled the command and set it for the farthest constellation of stars he could think of and set it on a course there.

The drop ship lunged out of its magnetic holdings and shot out of the ship through the same way Tear's ship had just gone.

Out of malice, for any other pods out in the cosmos making their way slowly to Earth he reset, he was aware of how simple pod software was so he set the machine to shoot out a different command to any survivor pods in range. Of course, by design who would have tried to send someone away from Earth in an unforgiving space. This made the pods especially vulnerable to manipulation.

Darkness stretched before him, every single star at an impossible horizon.

"_Is it over?" _asked Sky, her black maw breathing next to Sergio.

The half breed didn't answer.

The Auriga self destructed with the power of several nuclear warheads as its generators and engines were just that, over twenty six in number.

A cataclysm of force hit the drop ship like a tidal wave and slammed them all into the ceiling and compartments of the ship.

The Hive screamed and shrieked in distress

Spinning into the darkness of space with an uncertain future and what looked like a certain death upon him Sergio screamed to the top of his lungs against a cruel fate to an uncaring universe.

A blast wave struck the ship with the force of a giant hammer and swerved them into space. Broken controls on the ship with damaged systems flickered like lights in the darkness of the universe, a single engine quietly limping toward correcting its trajectory to its destined star system.

Hundreds of miles behind it a trickle of drop ships formed into a small beeline behind the damaged ship, their systems powering down and setting their human cargo into suspended animation for the decades long trip into space.

Fear not the dark, but what it harbors.

The murderous story was over for those who escaped to Earth. But for the marines and scientists upon the pods and a single man in a monster's body in a dying cargo ship, it was something that would last for so long as he drew breath.

**A short ending to a popular story. I apologize it took me so long, I could not decide on an appropriate ending. I had to wrap up the story (under threat of murder by my few readers). Also I rethought certain things as to the next part of the story so things will be different when I begin the next section. This story is over, its sequel will be: **

**"Aliens: Emerald Hell"**

**I will post it on February 20th**

**Happy New Year everyone**

**-The Varajan**


End file.
